


Высокий сезон

by Renie_D



Category: Assorti
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горнолыжный курорт — доходный бизнес. Эсферо знает всё о деньгах и инвестициях. Но есть тот, кто знает только о горах и опасности, которую они таят в себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высокий сезон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Assorti Mini Bang-2016 в соавторстве с ~JeaN~

Ослепительно-белый простор перестал радовать уже на второй минуте. Эсферо безучастно смотрел в окно вездехода, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за что-нибудь, кроме пологих холмов на фоне ярко-голубого неба без единого облачка на горизонте. Искрящегося снега вокруг было столько, что глаза не различали ни очертаний деревьев, покрытых коркой инея, ни запорошенных кустов – сплошная белая стена, от которой начинали слезиться глаза, а под веками мелькали яркие мушки.  
Эсферо моргнул раз, другой, а потом перевел взгляд на спасительную темно-серую гамму салона. Коркунов сидел рядом, углубившись в документы, и изредка нажимал на кнопки калькулятора, отзывавшиеся на его прикосновения мягкими щелчками. 

Гул мотора убаюкивал.

Тащиться в такую даль не было никакого желания, но спорить с господином Коркуновым Эсферо не стал. Паршивое настроение – не повод отказываться от работы. А он в первую очередь профессионал. И слава отличного специалиста, заработанная потом, кровью и бессонными ночами требовала отбросить личное и нацелиться лишь на одно – на приемлемый заказчику результат. 

Эсферо поднял повыше ворот зимнего пальто и повел плечами. Даже в комфортабельном вездеходе и полном безветрии вокруг ощущался лед и холод – от кристально-чистых стекол тянуло морозцем, а ноги в теплых дорогих ботинках на меху так до конца и не согрелись. Нежеланная поездка с нежеланным попутчиком. 

Эсферо бросил косой взгляд на Коркунова, и тот, уловив его движение, поднял голову от бумаг и широко улыбнулся, обнажив крупные крепкие зубы. 

Настроение испортилось окончательно.

***

— У меня две новости: хорошая и не очень.

Коркунов всегда начинал с порога. Его правило гласило: «Удиви сам, пока не удивили тебя». Несмотря на забавное и несколько легкомысленное звучание, оно носило жестокий подтекст. Эсферо, оторвавшись от монитора ноутбука, посмотрел на директора и снял очки без диоптрий.

— И какие же?

Проблем в сфере автомобильного бизнеса, который курировал Эсферо, быть не могло. Там все протекало гладко и именно так, как и было запланировано: капитал стабильно наращивался, задолженности были уплачены, документы чисты, а взятки заинтересованным лицам розданы им самим или их ближайшим родственникам. В качестве подарков, разумеется. Ничего противоречащего букве закона, само собой. К ним было не подкопаться.

Коркунов остановился напротив, проигнорировав удобное мягкое кресло. Возвышаясь над столом, он покровительственно смотрел сверху вниз, вынуждая Эсферо запрокинуть голову и вытянуть шею.

— «Не очень»: горнолыжный курорт отстает в своем развитии. Понимаете?

Эсферо понимал. Очередная причуда Коркунова в последние полгода старательно вытягивала из него жилы, проверяя на прочность и профессионализм. Коркунов давно порывался проверить все лично, и Эсферо мысленно его поддерживал.

— И приятная новость: вы летите со мной.

Коркунов широко улыбнулся. Аккуратно положив папку перед Эсферо, он слегка поклонился, на манер радушного хозяина, и заглянул в лицо, будто выказывая надежду и безграничное уважение.

— Жду вас завтра в аэропорту. И не забудьте прихватить теплые вещи. Финляндия — суровая страна, страна сильных людей и нравов. Но не стоит переживать, в конечном счете, мы намного страшнее нее.

Договорив, Коркунов поправил галстук и мягко отступил, неслышно закрыв за собой дверь. Эсферо уставился немигающим взглядом на черную папку, под которой прятался бизнес-план и последние отчеты с места строительства. 

Горнолыжный курорт — доходный бизнес, а он знает об инвестициях все. Что ему и требуется доказать.

***

В поселение они прибыли к обеду.

Вездеход покатился медленнее, а под белыми пластами снега замелькали темные бока маленьких домишек и кривые ограды загонов. Олени, похожие на тех, что рисуют на рождественских открытках, лениво бродили по отведенной им территории.

Выбравшись наружу, Эсферо несколько раз сжал-разжал руки. Он планировал переодеться в ближайшем к аэропорту отеле, но Коркунов нарушил его планы, потащив в лагерь ученых сразу же по прибытии. 

— Не будем терять время, — заявил он, распахивая дверцу вездехода. — Чем раньше вы все сами увидите, тем быстрее проблема будет решена, не правда ли?

Первый этап — поселение — был наконец-то пройден, а далее было необходимо сопровождение проводника. Чудаки-ученые разбили палаточный лагерь возле подножия, пренебрегая пусть скромными, но вполне доступными удобствами. Показатели их отчетов, которые они исправно присылали в оговоренные сроки, превышали самые смелые ожидания. Опираясь на них, Эсферо удачно мотивировал толстосумых инвесторов, красочно расписывая перспективы и открывающиеся возможности. Вот только результаты выходили слабые, как будто что-то тормозило проект. Или кто-то. 

Главная улица пустовала. Эсферо обернулся в поисках хоть одной живой души, но тщетно – все те же сонные олени и снег, сияющий по-прежнему слишком ярко и раздражающий глаза. 

Их не ждали. 

Но Коркунова, казалось, это ни капельки не волновало — он как ни в чем не бывало беседовал с водителем, оставшимся в кабине. Наверняка обговаривали сроки возвращения и оплату. Вмешиваться в их разговор не хотелось — Коркунов вполне справится и сам.

Взгляд наткнулся на прикрепленный к деревянному забору плакат. Подойдя ближе, Эсферо стряхнул налипший мокрый пористый снег — брезентовая ткань с трудом расправилась под озябшими пальцами. На зеленом полотне красовались перечеркнутый красным белый контур горы и крупные буквы. Чуть склонив на бок голову, Эсферо напряг зрение и задумался. Ему рассказывали про возможные заминки, но он не воспринимал их всерьез. Местные обыватели всегда относятся к новому агрессивно, нерационально и крайне недружелюбно. С другой стороны, врагов их организация нажила приличное количество. И вполне возможно, что эти два пункта связаны гораздо больше, чем бы им хотелось. Проблемы в строительном бизнесе на пустом месте не возникают никогда.

Краем глаза он заприметил движение. Сани, запряженные молодыми хаски, появились в конце улицы и плавно затормозили у почты — яркая вывеска DHL не оставляла сомнений в том, что находится в приземистом каменном здании. Худощавый погонщик в куртке-«аляске» оглянулся на них всего лишь раз и, перескакивая через ступеньку, скрылся за дверью. 

Его собаки, как по команде, тут же улеглись на снег, а вожак упряжки, втянув розовым носом воздух, настороженно покосился на Эсферо. Остальных псов он не заинтересовал ни капли — они зевали, широко раскрыв пасти, и глухо ворчали, обнюхивая друг друга. 

— Говорят, недели достаточно, — с показной веселостью обратился к нему Коркунов, отойдя от вездехода. В своей яркой куртке он выглядел здесь чужеродно, но уместно, как богатый горнолыжник, свернувший по ошибке не туда. Сам же Эсферо в дорогом драповом пальто смотрелся как пришелец, занесенный в эту глушь сломанным телепортом. 

— Как будто кто-то вправе вам указывать, — фыркнул он. Вопрос с проводником, который так и не появился, стоял открытым.

— Терпение, друг мой, терпение, — отозвался Коркунов и по-отечески похлопал его по плечу.

Подобные жесты Эсферо недолюбливал. Он ценил собственное пространство, но ради выгоды на многое закрывал глаза.

«Нет ничего плохого в проявлении чувств, особенно симпатии», — произнёс Коркунов в момент их знакомства, когда Эсферо аккуратно, но настойчиво вытягивал руку из крепкой хватки сухой ладони.

Ничего плохого в этом, конечно же, не было. Но взгляды Коркунова, которые он изредка ловил на себе украдкой, настораживали. Отказывать боссу, от чьего расположения зависел напрямую, было чревато. Поэтому Эсферо выбрал лучшую тактику — он не давал Коркунову ни малейшего шанса озвучить свою блажь, приди ему такая идея в голову. 

***

Карл привалился к бывшей ограде, ныне представлявшую из себя четыре сколоченные палки, потемневшие от времени и влажности. Закрыв глаза, он подставил лицо под лучи яркого солнца и вдохнул морозный воздух полной грудью. Холод обжег носоглотку и легкие, заставив тут же широко распахнуть глаза и медленно выдохнуть, выпуская облачко пара из приоткрытых губ.

Родной край радовал потрясающей панорамой. Карл любил природу и был не против лишний раз проветриться, рассекая просторы. Тем более, когда вокруг в последнее время стало так много интересного.

По правую руку от него виднелся лагерь ученых — цепь одинаковых рыжих палаток на тщательно выровненной площадке. Карл знал каждого из них в лицо — много времени для этого не понадобилось — седовласый кряжистый эколог, небритый, похожий на гориллу почвовед и два их студента — высокие и долговязые, словно братья-близнецы. 

Все четверо были славными ребятами. Первую половину дня они проводили на горе и ее склонах, старательно отрабатывая зарплату и с восторгом обсуждая ландшафт. А вечером горланили песни в местном баре, бойко выпрыгивали из сауны в свежевыпавший снег по выходным и активно общались с местными в свободное время. 

Слева же пестрел разноцветными холмиками нейлона привал «зеленых». Оживление там не стихало никогда. Они без устали разучивали свежие кричалки и рисовали новые плакаты, бросая куски брезента прямо на снег. Взывали к совести местных жителей, и словом и плясками пытались образумить равнодушных строителей и, не жалея сил, бродили по окрестностям. Особо неудачливых Карл пару раз вытаскивал из припорошенных снегом ям и узких глубоких прогалин, прикрытых обманчиво твердым настом.

Они напоминали команду Питера Пена, племя непослушных мальчишек и девчонок из Неверлэнда. Искренних, но постоянно попадающих в неприятности из-за своей безалаберности. Их перманентно хотелось то ли отшлепать, то ли погладить по голове.

Конкуренцию «зеленым» по созданию хаоса составляли строители. За колючей проволокой что-то взрывалось, отчего над верхушкой горы поднимался высокий снежный столп и с тяжелым уханьем оседал на землю, разбиваясь маленькой лавиной из комков и снежинок. Земля то и дело вздрагивала под ногами, будоража и без того нервных гринписовцев и приводя в восторг ученых. 

Цирк тот еще.

— Начальство пожаловало, — раздался со спины надсадный хриплый голос.

Карл обернулся. Собачья упряжка притормозила рядом, и рыжая хаски с белыми подпалинами на морде приветливо замахала хвостом. Поскуливая, попыталась вылезти из шлейки, но осталась на месте, не смея нарушить выверенный строй. 

— Марианна, — улыбнулся Карл. 

Присел, потрепал ее по холке и взъерошил густую шерсть. Хаски тесно прижалась теплым боком и беспокойно заглянула в глаза. Такой преданности и безграничного обожания больше ни у кого из его собак не было. 

— Думле! — прикрикнул он, продолжая поглаживать Марианну по морде и трепя ее за ушами.

Вожак упряжки не терпел чужой руки и не упускал ни единого случая проявить характер. Любимым развлечением мерзопакостной псины было резко стартануть в момент полной остановки, чтобы слезавший с саней погонщик грохнулся, нелепо взмахнув руками, в ближайший сугроб.

— Разве ты не должен их встретить?

Мёвен Пик поднял защитные очки. Швейцарец по происхождению, высокий и худощавый, он слыл заядлым горнолыжником. Познакомились они лет пять назад, когда Мёвен впервые прибыл в Хельсинки обычным туристом. Сам Карл тогда заканчивал университет и, наплевав на выгодные предложения от работодателей, сбежал в горы, где от отца ему достался дом в этом богом забытом местечке и пара ездовых хаски.

Мёвен оказался отличным спутником. Разговорившись в поезде, Карл, не задумываясь, предложил ему за символическую плату пожить в его коттедже. Гораздо больше нужна была помощь в разборе захламлённых пыльных комнат и компания, чтобы лазить двойкой по горам, вспоминая позабытые навыки. 

Мёвен проявил себя и в том, и в другом. Он методично разгребал завалы барахла и безжалостно сжигал все ненужное на заднем дворе, а на лыжах стоял ничуть не хуже самого Карла. И, ко всему прочему, отлично разбирался в собаках и их повадках, с первого взгляда безошибочно отличал здоровых и выносливых от слабых и больных.

— Мы договаривались на половину третьего. А сейчас час и примерно двадцать минут второго, — глядя на солнце, прикинул Карл. 

— Тем не менее, стоит поторопиться, — невозмутимо посоветовал Мёвен. Сошел с саней — Думле повел ухом и неодобрительно щелкнул зубами — и подхватил увесистый рюкзак, освобождая место. 

— Похоже, они сами со всем разобрались, — задумчиво пожевав губу, ответил Карл и выпрямился. 

На проторенную тропу выехал небольшой джип. Из него вылез Коркунов — Карл общался с ним пару раз по скайпу и узнал без сомнений. Высокий, с залысинами лоб, надменный хищный взгляд и манеры обеспеченного сверх меры мудака — тут уж не ошибешься. Именно с ним он договаривался о времени и месте их встречи. 

Остальные нюансы о проживании ученых, их сопровождении, почтовых отправлениях и прочем обсуждал с его доверенным лицом — Эсферо Конти. По телефону. Тот свое дело знал — сбоев у них не было ни разу.

Судя по всему, именно он вылезал следом за Коркуновым.

Ну что ж, придется вспоминать, что форс-мажоры никто не отменял. И их приезд раньше Карл предугадать был не в состоянии. Его совесть чиста. 

— Тяжелый случай, — цокнул языком Карл, рассматривая модное пальто Эсферо Конти, узлом повязанный шарф и темную шевелюру, в которую тут же набился подброшенный ветром снег. Мёвен в ответ только пожал плечами.

***

— Удивительные места!

Меньше всего Коркунов походил на беспощадного бизнесмена, каким его описывали в газетах. Он то и дело останавливался. Раскидывая в стороны руки, полной грудью вдыхал воздух и мечтательно улыбался. Словно добрый дедушка, ждущий в гости многочисленных внучат и придумывающий подарки для каждого.

— Мечта каждого: уютная и неторопливая старость, пешие прогулки по улочкам и в то же время — совсем рядом современная жизнь. Представьте, сколько людей будут съезжаться сюда каждый год в преддверии праздников, а наряженные витрины, прилавки...

Карл шел впереди. Пустая болтовня. Он не первый раз слышал подобное, но толку было чуть. Те, кто бегут от цивилизации, все равно приносят ее с собой. Все зависит от возможностей. Карл, приехав сюда, первым делом установил спутниковые тарелки и обновил всю систему отопления в доме, добавив пару генераторов и отапливаемые полы. Что привезет с собой, например, тот же Коркунов — Карл мимолетно оглянулся через плечо — бог весть. Но если через год у них откроется спа-салон и бассейн с трехкилометровыми дорожками, он не удивится.

И тогда толпы туристов отхлынут еще дальше, устав от суеты и полной, обеспеченной жизни, и будут искать новую тихую гавань, отбросив эту, как ненужную старую игрушку.

Отодвинув ветку молодой сосны, Карл уверенно зашагал вверх по тропе. На этом небольшом подъеме они как раз встретятся с учеными, заканчивающими обход. Те никогда не меняли свои графики, и Карл был уверен, что они без труда их найдут.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с нашими людьми, — эхом отозвался Конти. Тот степенно шагал вслед за ними, терпеливо убирая полы подальше от колючих ветвей и мужественно меряя щегольскими ботинками глубокий снег. 

«Нас должны были встретить».

Отстраненность, с которой он вылезал из вездехода, мгновенно исчезла с его лица, молодого и довольно красивого, и уступила место деловой хватке. Цепкий взгляд и прохладный тон, знакомый по долгим телефонным переговорам, выдавали в нем человека серьезного и целеустремленного. 

«Пустяки!» — добродушно перебил его Коркунов, и Карл лязгнул зубами не хуже Думле. Он хотел напомнить о согласованном времени, чтобы немного сбить спесь с приезжих, но Коркунов продолжил играть в миротворца. — «Мы и сами добрались без проблем».

— Мы уже прошли место встречи, не так ли? — голос Конти нарушил звонкую тишину и хруст снега под их ногами. Карл обернулся и вновь наткнулся на цепкий взгляд темных глаз, смотрящих на него в упор.

— Жить захотят — рано или поздно выйдут навстречу, — грубо пошутил Карл. Коркунов удивленно поднял брови, а Конти хмыкнул. 

— Слушайте, здесь не К-2 и, тем более, не Эверест, — хмуро пояснил он остановившимся нанимателям. — Горы в Европе не такие уж и высокие, — словно оправдываясь, пробубнил Карл. — Наверняка увлеклись своими исследованиями и забыли о времени. 

«Как и некоторые», — хотел добавить ядовито, но промолчал.

***

В высокой палатке-шатре было ненамного теплее. Эсферо постепенно расслаблялся по мере того, как тепловая пушка нагревала окружающее их пространство. Он промерз до костей: ученые, обрадовавшись их визиту, показывали им облюбованные места и лучший ракурс для строительства. Они повели бы их и выше — к стройке, но Фацер не позволил.

«На сегодня хватит. Спускаемся», — отрывисто приказал он.

Эсферо неосознанно улыбнулся — прозвучало так, будто они — его личная свора, заигравшаяся и запутавшая шлейки без хозяйской руки. Но, к его удивлению, никто не посмел ему возразить. Ученые, мгновенно спохватившись, заторопились и послушно зашагали обратно, оборвав свои восторги и неуемный энтузиазм, бивший через край. Даже Коркунов, который кашлянул в кулак больше для проформы, стремясь показать, что хозяин здесь все-таки он, покорно пошел обратно.

Сам Эсферо подавил взметнувшуюся под напором волну протеста и промолчал — возвращение в лагерь ему было на руку. Пальцы ног, уши и руки — все кололо ледяными иголочками стужи, а нос он украдкой растирал рукавом пальто. В том, что он его не отморозил, Эсферо был уже не уверен.

***

Импровизированный штаб не требовал особого тепла — Эсферо разглядывал сложенное в углу грудами снаряжение, помигивающие кнопки датчиков и кучу бумаг, наваленных на столах. К чему тратить электроэнергию, если они выбираются по сотне раз на дню за порог, отдергивая и задергивая пологи, и выпуская нагретый воздух. Писала бы ручка, да не сбоило бы дорогое оборудование.   
Но к визиту высокопоставленных гостей сделали исключение. 

— Держите. — Почвовед протянул высокую термокружку с глинтвейном, сваренным тут же на небольшой, но мощной плитке.

— Спасибо, — кивнув, Эсферо поднес к носу и поморщился: сваренная ими бурда была чем угодно, но только не благородным напитком. Однако неплохо согревала руки и не слишком била кислым запахом в нос. 

Оборудование вокруг них работало бесшумно, но он сосредоточил все свое внимание на нем, а не на громких голосах вокруг. 

Задумчиво рассматривая диаграммы и графики, Эсферо пытался разобраться в показателях. Ему нравилось познавать новое и искать в сухих цифрах закономерности, лазейки и несоответствия. Впрочем, в поведении окружающих его людей тоже. 

На длинной узкой многоячеистой платформе подзаряжались рации — связь с офисом была круглосуточной и непрерывной. Точно такая же рация выглядывала из кармашка разгрузки Фацера, которую тот носил поверх куртки. Связующее звено с населением и помощь в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств — Эсферо знал, что ученые не раз и не два просили его связаться с офисом, когда оставались ночевать под открытым небом. Работало и в обратную сторону — когда офисные не могли докричаться, то первым делом переключались на его волну, а не тревожили спасательные службы.

Эсферо пригляделся внимательнее — высокий, гладковыбритый, несмотря на то, что все местные мужчины предпочитали защищать свои лица бородками и усами от холода. Теплый комбинезон и куртка мешали оценить фигуру, но он мог поклясться, что пивного животика у того нет и в помине.

Почувствовав его взгляд, Фацер обернулся и ответил недовольным насупленным взглядом. Устало посмотрел в упор и вновь отвлекся на болтовню одного из студентов. 

Эсферо, задумавшись, пожал плечами. Причин недолюбливать их у проводника не было, но он чуял слабую ауру раздражения, исходившую от Фацера. Хотя, возможно, она возникала вовсе не из-за него.

Он перевел взгляд на своего босса и поспешил скрыть легкую улыбку за чашкой с недоглинтвейном.

Коркунова усадили в неудобное низкое кресло. Эсферо от души ему посочувствовал — наверняка оно промерзло почти так же, как и все здесь. Растопырив ноги в стороны, тот уже не пытался встать — почвовед, добродушно хлопая по плечу, усаживал его обратно при каждой попытке. Эколог, имя которого постоянно ускользало из памяти, услужливо подливал той же гадости, которой угостили и Эсферо. Видимо, они решили напоить босса. В знак благодарности, конечно, и в качестве демонстрации гостеприимства.

— Я не буду. Собаки не выносят запах алкоголя, — Фацер отказался под благовидным предлогом. Хотя, откажись он и без причин — Эсферо был уверен — никто бы не стал настаивать.

— Я возвращаюсь в город. Кто-нибудь со мной? — Ему, видимо, уже наскучило их общество. Эсферо его понимал. 

— Побудьте с нами еще немного, — попросил почвовед. — Вы вечно убегаете.

Фацер без слов кивнул и, сложив руки на груди, прислонился к столу с бумагами. Наблюдая за всеми со стороны, в разговоры он не вмешивался. И производил впечатление человека безучастного, флегматичного и незаинтересованного. 

— Я так рад, что принимаю участие в этом проекте. Мой диплом станет отправной точкой в большой мир. Когда все закончится, столько людей узнает об этом месте, а сколько приедет им полюбоваться! — завел снова всю ту же восторженную песню один из студентов. 

Эсферо подавил желание закатить глаза. Коркунов же нетрезво кивнул и сжал руку говорившего в своей ладони. 

— По весне сосчитаем сколько, когда снег растает, а вода вымоет их останки на улицы, — спокойно вставил безучастный Фацер. Скептицизма в его словах было столько, что все круто обернулись, а один из ученых подавился и закашлялся.

— Карл! Вы говорите ужасные вещи. Ничего такого не будет: активность гор равна нулю, лавины всегда были и будут, но их можно предугадать, — встрял тут же почвовед. 

— Как скажете, Джон. Вы же тут ученый, — недобрая улыбка скользнула по тонким губам. — До свидания.

Похлопав об штанину шапкой и застегнув молнию на куртке, Фацер отодвинул полог и вышел. 

— Я забираю это, — Эсферо подхватил папку с последними отчетами и встал тоже. В ноги неприятно отдалось тупой колкой болью.   
Нужно было непременно поговорить с этим проводником. У Эсферо был нюх на подлянки и заговоры. И сейчас звоночек «у нас неприятности» надрывался во всю мощь.

О Коркунове он не волновался. В крайнем случае, главный офис и полиция в курсе его местонахождения. Господин Коркунов всегда пекся о своей безопасности: ближе всего к себе держи любовниц и врагов, гласило еще одно нехитрое правило.

***

Фацер не успел далеко уйти — его желтая куртка ярким пятном выделялась на белой дороге. Сжав папку под мышкой, Эсферо ускорил шаг. 

— Вы против курорта, я правильно понимаю? — чуть сбившимся голосом спросил Эсферо. Он слегка запыхался, догоняя и оскальзываясь промокшими ботинками на снегу. — Объясните?

— Мне все равно, я говорил, — обернувшись, ответил Фацер, чуть замедляя шаг. — Ничего хорошего у вас не выйдет. 

— И почему же? — Эта отстраненность и скучающий тон начал его раздражать. 

Фацер резко затормозил и Эсферо едва не врезался в него на полном ходу.

— Все, что они говорят, — наклонившись к нему и глядя прямо в глаза, произнес Фацер, — полное фуфло.

— А вы знаете правду? — Эсферо вскинул бровь и резко сменил тему. — Почему вышла заминка со встречей?

— За заминку благодарите господина Коркунова. — Лед в голосе был непрошибаемым. Ни мускул не дрогнул на лице Фацера. — А правда у каждого своя. До свидания.

Фацер развернулся и быстро зашагал по широкой вытоптанной тропе. Эсферо смотрел в его спину и жалел только об одном — он не на своей территории, а значит, весьма ограничен в средствах и способах узнать информацию.

***

Тусклый свет заставлял постоянно щуриться — от усталости цифры и буквы перед глазами расплывались, но Эсферо смаргивал, тер переносицу и продолжал вчитываться в скупые строчки.

Дом, в котором их поселили, не был предназначен для работы — только для отдыха. Добротный деревянный коттедж прямо напротив почты — продолговатое помещение с низкими потолками и пропитанное ароматами дерева. Из больших окон, прикрытых тюлем, открывался вид на пустующую дорогу, а по бокам виднелись заснеженные ветви высаженных у дома низкорослых деревьев, призванных стать еще одной преградой на пути ветра и стужи. 

Эсферо откинул голову на мягкий подголовник. Тепло и по-особенному уютно. Наверное, это и есть оплот тишины и покоя, к которому стремится подавляющая масса людей. И его работа — сделать его как можно более комфортабельным и окупаемым. И заодно узнать, как можно быстрее, о происходящем вокруг, даже в ущерб сну и отдыху.

Он привык доверять глазам и собственным ощущениям — они ходили по краю обрыва. Что-то здесь было не так, что-то здесь было не то, но уцепиться Эсферо не мог, как ни старался.

Он поднялся из кресла — с самой ночи он погряз в бумажной волоките и отчетах. Желудок настойчиво требовал еды и кофе. Особенно кофе.

Подхватив папки с личными делами, он направился на кухню, старательно игнорируя храп, доносившийся с верхнего этажа.  
Коркунова в машину они загружали втроем — он, оказавшийся крепким на выпивку почвовед и один из студентов — тот, руку которого босс не выпускал из своей перед тем, как отрубиться. 

Нажав на кнопку, Эсферо облокотился о столешницу и подхватил верхнюю папку, ожидая, когда чайник вскипит. 

В показателях, которые он изучал всю ночь, он не сомневался — такие же чистые и многообещающие, какие он видел в своем офисе. Цифры сходились до последнего знака и словно предугадывали его желания. Заманчивые перспективы, широкие возможности. Но зерно сомнений после разговора с Фацером все сильнее прорастало в его душе.

Первым оказалось личное дело почвоведа. Дж. Ди. Гросс — доктор наук, обвешанный регалиями, как чемпион своей породы, — Эсферо усмехнулся, подумав, что Фацер и вся эта атмосфера плохо на него влияют — участвовал в экспедиции в качестве главного исследователя. 

Просматривая списки статей и названия журналов, в которых он публиковался, Эсферо уважительно закивал. Ученый с мировым именем, знаменитый, уважаемый — он не вызывал сомнений.

Так же, как и Матти Калев. У эколога наград было поменьше, но он обладал одним огромным преимуществом — число его успешных восхождений, как с группами, так и без, вызывало легкую зависть, а названия вершин почти полностью повторяли статью о самых опасных для восхождения пиках.

И Карл Фацер.

Эсферо задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, повертел в пальцах фотокарточку и еще раз пробежался по скупым строчкам единственного листа в папке.

Родился, учился, холост. И никаких данных после окончания института. Словно Карл Фацер последние пять лет не жил: ни банковских счетов, ни оплат за коммунальные услуги, ни кредитов — ничего, кроме скромных налоговых отчислений точно в срок за дом и прилегающую территорию. 

И если в ученых он не сомневался — их протекцию поддерживал влиятельный человек, сотрудничавший с их корпорацией еще тогда, когда самого Эсферо и близко там не было, то Фацера предложил сам Коркунов. Откуда он его знал и как о нем узнал, Эсферо не спрашивал.

Очевидно, зря.

***

— Доброе утро. 

Эсферо перешагнул порог и поморщился.

На почте царил полумрак — одиноко горела лампочка без абажура, а за прилавком никого не было. Видимо, посетителей в такую рань никто не ожидал.

Повсюду громоздились коробки, ожидающие или отправки, или неспешащих за ними адресатов. Полки на стенах были забиты заказными письмами, и если в их сортировке и был какой-то порядок, то Эсферо его не улавливал.

Решив не дожидаться и не тратить время, он прошел в дальний конец небольшого домика. Охотничий инстинкт гнал его вперед, не дав как следует выспаться. А может во всем виноват был тот литр кофе, который Эсферо выпил, обдумывая их положение. Как бы то ни было, он жаждал действовать.

За небольшой дощатой дверью слышались приглушенные голоса и шум перетаскиваемых по полу картонных коробок.

— Даже удивительно, как тебя слушаются его собаки, особенно Думле.

— Он не так страшен, как Сусу.

— Доброе утро, — еще раз поздоровался он, распахивая дверь. — Мне нужен Фацер.

— Карл, — терпеливо повторил Эсферо, глядя на разинутые рты и застывшие фигуры. — Карл Фацер.

Толстый мужчина, лет тридцати пяти, со светлыми прямыми волосами и длинными усами быстро переглянулся с худощавым — тем самым, которого вчера видел Эсферо. 

Тот отложил рюкзак, переставая складывать в него мелкие коробки, и поднялся с корточек.

— А вы?.. — намекнул толстяк, ожидая, что Эсферо назовется. 

Эсферо, приподняв брови, выжидающе смотрел на него. 

— Это же вас он должен сопровождать? — заметно разволновавшись, заюлил толстяк и вытер руки о черный запыленный фартук.

— Нас, — снисходительно подтвердил Эсферо и еще раз напомнил: — Мне нужен Карл Фацер.

Похоже, с местными увальнями можно было разговаривать только так.

— Пойдемте! — Толстяк засеменил из комнатушки. Швырнув фартук на кассовую стойку, схватил связку ключей и куртку и поспешил на улицу. Эсферо последовал за ним.

— Я предупрежу, — проговорил худощавый, обгоняя на ступенях Эсферо и укладывая поклажу в сани. Собаки поднялись, как один, готовые к езде.

В окне напротив Эсферо обнаружил заспанное лицо Коркунова, очевидно разбуженного шумом заводящегося джипа. Эсферо махнул ему рукой и залез на заднее сидение, не желая ехать с толстяком спереди — на пустые разговоры этим утром у него не хватит терпения.

***

Почта и дом, где их поселили, видимо считались чем-то вроде центра этого маленького поселения. Стоило джипу проехать две маленькие улочки и два раза свернуть, как дома начали появляться все реже и все больше пространства захватывал снежный простор.  
Белый цвет у Эсферо уже вызывал головную боль. Взгляд остановить было решительно не на чем: местных жителей почти не было видно, а олени не отличались один от другого. Разве что цвета уздечек менялись на тон-два.

Джип выехал на открытое пространство, подскочил на неровностях, а потом нырнул под покров обступившего его со всех сторон леса. Высоченные заснеженные сосны тянулись вдоль дороги непреодолимой стеной.

Эсферо вытащил телефон и, проигнорировав очередной нервный взгляд толстяка, который то и дело смотрел на него в салонное зеркало заднего вида, запустил gps-навигатор.

Адрес Фацера был забит вместе с номером его телефона, и Эсферо, промахиваясь по экрану из-за тряски, проложил маршрут не сразу. Красная стрелка повертелась на месте, потом приложение вежливо сообщило, что следует развернуться и вернуться в город, обогнув тот с правой стороны, и только потом, через полчаса он доберется до пункта назначения. Эсферо задумался и нажал «вывести местонахождение на карте». Судя по всему, к дому Фацера они все-таки двигались, но, по мнению программы, ехали они прямо по лесу. 

Тропа вильнула вправо, джип подпрыгнул на рытвине и Эсферо, клацнув зубами, внутренне согласился. 

— Это короткая дорога, — словно подслушав его мысли, виновато пробормотал толстяк. — Так быстрее.

Эсферо покосился на водителя. Тот, бормоча что-то на незнакомом языке, выворачивал руль, сопротивляясь заносу. Попасть в аварию никто из них не планировал.

Впереди, на небольшой возвышенности, показался дом, и он вспомнил, что уже видел его. Они с Коркуновым проезжали мимо, но с торца здания, и босс, оторвавшись от бумаг, принял его не то за кроличью ферму, не то за охранный пост, когда Эсферо указал на него.  
Длинный, приземистый, как и все дома в округе он был выложен из чудовищно толстых бревен. Рядом теснилась небольшая пристройка, из трубы которой валил серый густой дым.

— Лесничий дом, — пояснил толстяк, видя с каким вниманием Эсферо разглядывает его. — Он достался Карлу от отца. Мы приехали.

Джип остановился у крыльца. Не дожидаясь, пока наружу выберется водитель, Эсферо распахнул дверь и ступил на хрустнувший под тяжелыми ботинками снег. Слава богу, в этот раз он был одет подобающе — термобелье, обувь с толстыми подошвами, теплый комбинезон. 

Вокруг дома было множество следов: отпечатки лап, ботинок, рытвины и длинные узкие полосы полозий. Сани, прикрытые пленкой, стояли прислоненные к стене дома, под небольшим навесом. Ни собак, ни хозяина или его приятеля не было видно. Немудрено, что их обогнали.

Постучав в дверь, Эсферо ждал, притоптывая ногой по дощатому настилу. Толстяк топтался за плечом и благоразумно помалкивал. Обернувшись, Эсферо хмыкнул — судя по его виду, тот либо не доверял ему, либо боялся за Фацера.

Дверь, наконец, распахнулась, как и положено в северном крае, вовнутрь, и на пороге возник Фацер. Синие джинсы и тонкий свитер на голое тело — Эсферо слегка опешил, увидев его не в привычной ярко-желтой «аляске», но быстро опомнился. Глупо предполагать, что в доме он тоже ходит не раздеваясь. Недосып все же сказывался не лучшим образом — для Эсферо вчерашний день еще длился, когда у других было утро нового дня.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — не здороваясь, приступил сразу к делу Эсферо. Еще раз быстро окинул Фацера взглядом, отмечая широкие плечи и поджарую фигуру — с такими нагрузками несложно держать себя в хорошей форме — и добавил: — Надеюсь, вы уделите мне время. 

— Вам нужно поговорить, не мне, — с ядовитым удовольствием поправил его Фацер, и Эсферо скрипнул зубами, разозлившись. — Если вы по поводу работы, то спешу вас огорчить: сегодня выходной. 

— И все же, я хотел бы уточнить пару моментов, — настойчиво, с ледяным спокойствием продолжил гнуть свою линию Эсферо, старательно скрывая злость. Сейчас на нее не было времени. — У меня выходных нет, но зато у меня есть срочное дело.

Фацер молчал, задумчиво рассматривая его, чуть прищурив глаза. Толстяк за спиной шумно дышал и часто сглатывал, чем еще больше злил едва сдерживающегося Эсферо.

— Выкладывайте, что там у вас, — буркнул, наконец, тот, сдаваясь.

— Я бы хотел поговорить наедине, — не обращая внимания на Фацера, закатившего глаза, твердо произнес он. — Это конфиденциальная беседа, и затрагивает интересы моей компании.

На миг ему показалось, что Фацер сейчас захлопнет дверь перед его носом, пожелав напоследок проваливать к черту, но тот только крепче сжал створку двери, на которую опирался ладонью, а потом обратился к толстяку:

— Олав, поезжай в город, не жди. Тебя наверняка уже на почте потеряли, — и посторонился, освобождая проход. — Проходите, незваный гость. Только снег обстучите на пороге получше — я недавно вымыл полы.

***

Полный мрачных сожалений вечер перетек в такое же тоскливое утро. Вспыльчивость никогда не была его отличительной чертой, и Карл скрипел зубами, вспоминая свою несдержанность.

Он предпочитал ни во что не вмешиваться — с власть имущими надо держать ухо востро, если не хочешь оказаться крайним и виновником всех их бед. Но хвалебные речи, не имеющие ни малейшей связи с реальностью и напыщенный вид этих индюков в палатке, кривящихся на любой взгляд или любое не устраивающее их слово, — и Карл просто не выдержал.

Конти застал его врасплох — цепкий, как клещ, он сумел его удивить, нагнав на дороге. Карл и не думал, что его высказывание примут всерьез, не отмахнутся как от назойливой мухи. Впечатление человека, считающегося с мнением других, тот не производил. Обычная зубастая акула, которая рвет всех на своем пути как в бизнесе, так и в жизни. Карл встречал таких.

Устав терзаться, он принялся за уборку. Монотонный физический труд — лучшее средство от тягостных мыслей. Это он знал наверняка.

Он уже домывал пол, когда дверь за его спиной распахнулась. В дом ворвался сильный ветер, разнося снежинки по небольшой прихожей. Мёвен, никогда не утруждавший себя ни стуком в дверь, ни приветствиями, постучал ногами по крыльцу и махнул рукой, показывая на улицу.

— К тебе гости. Готовься.

Карл застыл, выжимая тряпку. Дурные предчувствия его не обманули — он влип и влип крепко.

— Олав задержит его ненадолго, соберись и хорошо подумай, что стоит говорить, а что — нет. И помоги мне с собаками.

Карл швырнул тряпку в ведро, выругавшись сквозь зубы, и как был, в джинсах и свитере, вышел вслед за Мёвеном на улицу.

Оставленные без присмотра Думле и Сусу опять дрались под внимательными взглядами остальных псов, скалящихся и дыбивших шерсть на загривках. Огромные, сильные, черно-белого окраса, они враждовали с первого дня их встречи — в стае может быть только один альфа. И хотя Думле выходил победителем, оспаривать его превосходство Сусу не надоедало никогда.

Пришлось попотеть, растаскивая их по разным клеткам.

Когда за Сусу захлопнулась дверь вольера, Мёвен обернулся и твердо сказал:

— Не волнуйся.

Карл криво улыбнулся. Он всегда поражался его выдержке. И иногда — самоуверенности.

Ухватившись за полозья, Карл приподнял сани и с помощью Мёвена прислонил их к стене.

— Ты можешь думать что угодно и как угодно. Это твое право. — Мёвен ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и пошел в дом. Карл, засунув руки в карманы, последовал за ним.

Что говорить и надо ли говорить хоть что-нибудь — Карл колебался, не зная, стоит ли вообще что-либо предпринимать. Может, это как раз тот шанс, когда еще можно что-то изменить? Предотвратить возможную трагедию. 

«Посмотрим, для начала, что ты за человек, Эсферо Конти», — подумал он, когда раздался стук в дверь. 

Зажмурившись и загнав волнение поглубже, Карл длинно выдохнул, собрался и распахнул тяжелую створку. 

***

— Ваши собаки живут вместе с вами? — первым делом спросил Конти, когда увидел притихшую на подстилке Марианну.

— Если в этом есть необходимость, — расплывчато ответил Карл. 

Собачьи вольеры были построены таким образом, что в них можно было войти как с улицы, так и из дома. Заднюю дверь Карл никогда не запирал — при желании любой из псов мог беспрепятственно зайти в дом. Но пользовалась этим только Марианна. 

Эсферо Конти задавал слишком много вопросов. Умело чередовал рабочие, нейтральные и личные темы, не давая сосредоточиться на чем-то одном и как следует обдумать ответ. Устраивают ли ученых условия труда? Что вы думаете о местном населении? Как часто возникают заминки в работе? Есть ли у вас хобби помимо собак? Существует ли напряженность в общении главного офиса и ученых? Часто ходите в горы? Давно дружите с почтальоном?

Каждый вопрос был точным и выверенным. Конти не торопил, не перебивал, но пауз в их разговоре не было. И чем больше Карл отвечал, тем отчетливее понимал, что его умело загоняют в ловушку. Из Конти вышел бы отличный следователь.

— Что вы вчера имели в виду? — наконец прозвучал тот самый вопрос, которого Карл напряженно ждал с самого начала. — Когда сказали, что все — фуфло?

— Ровно то, что сказал. 

— То есть вы не отказываетесь от своих слов? — Конти подобрался, как перед прыжком. — Меня интересует ваше мнение и доказательство его правоты.

Карл напрягся.

— Какие могут быть доказательства? — решил слукавить он. — Я вырос в горах, это наитие, понимаете? Мне не нравится то, что происходит в округе.

— Прекратите, — нахмурился Конти. — Я прекрасно знаю, что вы закончили магистратуру по направлению «Почвоведение» в Хельсинки. Наитие — возможно. Но только это не все, не так ли?

Карл молчал.

— Вы, наверняка, видели отчеты. — Конти смотрел в упор. — Укажите наиболее уязвимые места. И, если вы окажетесь правы, — улыбнулся он, — вас щедро наградят.

Не можешь получить желаемое безвозмездно — купи его. Этого стоило ожидать от такого, как Конти. Карл улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

Конти изумленно приподнял брови. Похоже, Карлу удалось удивить его.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга — каждый не хотел отводить взгляд первым, не хотел уступать другому даже в малости. Карл снова улыбнулся и закусил губу. Наверняка они сейчас выглядели как Думле и Сусу перед тем, как вцепиться друг другу в глотки.

— Карл! — Голос Мёвена, про которого Карл уже позабыл, прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Вздрогнул не только он, но и Конти, взгляд которого заметался по комнате. — Если не хочешь упустить лучшего кобеля для вязки, то нужно ехать сейчас.

Мёвен стоял на вершине лестницы в одних трусах и вытирал голову полотенцем. Он всегда заскакивал в душ после поездки на санях. Управлять ими сложно, требует больших усилий, и к концу пути термобелье липло к коже, напитавшись потом. 

Конти окинул ладную фигуру Мёвена оценивающим взглядом, а потом вновь уставился на Карла.

— Я составлю вам компанию, — безапелляционно заявил он. 

Карл тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, тот решил его взять измором. 

— Лови! — Мёвен швырнул в Карла его же свитер, снятый с сушильной доски. На изумленный взгляд он ответил, пожав плечами: — У тебя рукава до сих пор мокрые. Простынешь.

— Какая забота, — пробормотал Карл под нос, а потом широко улыбнулся и громко поблагодарил: — Спасибо за заботу, дорогая!

— Трепло! — хмыкнул Мёвен и, наконец, ушел в свою комнату, шлепая босыми ногами по полу.

Оглядываясь, он ожидал увидеть на лице Конти отвращение. Но нет, к его изумлению, тот смотрел со смешинками в глазах:

— Переодевайтесь, — поторопил его тот. — Насколько я понял, вы опаздываете.

Карл подавил в себе желание побиться головой о стену. Сегодня, похоже, вся вселенная сговорилась против него.

Спустив с локтей засученные рукава, которые и вправду были сырыми и холодными, Карл потянул свитер наверх, решив не терять времени.

Сегодня был третий выходной четного месяца, а значит, на площади развернется ярмарка, приезжающая к ним не так уж и часто. Там можно было купить все — от свежевыпеченных булочек до новенького электрогенератора известной фирмы. Но Карла волновало другое: он давно хотел получить нового кобеля для вязки. Свежая кровь и песочная масть — стоило попробовать, что выйдет.

Стянув свитер и поежившись от мурашек, побежавших из-за окутавшей тело прохлады, он растер ладонями бицепсы и потянулся за сухим свитером, как вдруг напоролся на взгляд Конти. Тот разглядывал его с интересом исследователя, неторопливо обводя взглядом плечи, грудь и живот. Так беззастенчиво его последний раз разглядывали… Никогда. Конти пялился на него как на забавную игрушку в витрине магазина. Карл сглотнул и поспешно натянул свитер, проигнорировав едва слышный смешок за спиной.

Похоже, этот раунд он все же проиграл.

— Поехали, — недовольно буркнул Карл, подхватив ключи с низкого столика.

Конти промолчал и, бесшумно поднявшись, последовал за ним.

***

Найти место для парковки оказалось не так легко. Ряды припаркованных машин тянулись от центральной площади километра на три. Попадались и целые ряды оленьих упряжек, которые наравне с машинами занимали свободные места. Погонщики укрывали толстыми узорчатыми пледами спины животных и нарты и перекрикивались с женами и детьми.

Карл сделал два круга, петляя между рядов, прежде чем нашел освободившееся место. Юркий «Ниссан» вырулил буквально перед ним, моргнув фарами, и Карл вздохнул с облегчением — бросать джип на обочине, вдалеке от площади, не хотелось. 

— Не получится, — меланхолично заметил Конти. — Слишком узко.

Карл вздрогнул. Волнуясь о парковочном месте и предстоящих смотринах, он уже и забыл о навязавшемся попутчике.

Садясь в машину и кивнув на прощание Мёвену, вышедшему проводить их на крыльцо, он чувствовал себя скованно и напряженно. Но Эсферо Конти снова удивил. Он больше не задавал вопросов, смотрел в окно и изредка барабанил пальцами по колену в такт музыки, лившейся из колонок. Постепенно Карл расслабился и целиком погрузился в собственные мысли о насущных проблемах. Он так и не решил, как правильнее поступить в сложившейся ситуации.

Теперь же замечание Конти вновь выбило приобретенное с таким трудом спокойствие. Карл скрипнул зубами и хмыкнул:

— Посмотрим.

Развернул машину к образовавшемуся просвету между автомобилей и приказал:

— Выходите.

Конти вздернул брови, но промолчал. Потянув язычок куртки, застегнул ее до самого подбородка и распахнул дверцу, выбираясь.  
Карл крепко сжал руль. Этот нувориш раздражал. Сильно, до глубины души. Стоило ему сказать хоть что-нибудь и тут же поднималось неудержимое желание сделать все наперекор. 

Дождавшись, пока Конти негромко захлопнет за собой дверцу, Карл прищурился. Нажав на кнопки, убрал зеркала, чуть повернул руль вправо и вдавил педаль газа в пол. Из-под колес полетел снег и автомобиль четко вписался между стоящими по бокам машинами.

Карл победно улыбнулся, пробормотал «выкуси, придурок» и заглушил мотор. Осталось самое сложное — аккуратно приоткрыть дверцу и вылезти в эту щель. Все же места и вправду оказалось маловато.

***

Все еще ухмыляясь, Карл обогнул джип и вышел на проезжую часть. Эсферо Конти стоял к нему спиной и глазел на шатры, развернувшиеся на площади. Улыбка Карла увяла. 

— Ничью машину не поцарапали? — скучающе спросил Конти, когда он подошел ближе.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Карл и мотнул головой: — Пойдемте.

Вокруг сновали люди в пестрых куртках, по одному, вдвоем или целыми семьями. Шумно переговаривались, смеялись, показывали друг другу покупки, открывая пошире пакеты, и пробовали купленные здесь же сладости, обернутые в бумажные салфетки и пакеты.

— Не потеряйтесь, — буркнул Карл, ныряя в самую гущу толпы. Потом подумал и все же ухватил Конти за рукав пуховика, таща за собой, как на буксире. Пропадет, не дай бог, шуму потом не оберешься.

Впереди виднелся небольшой ринг с выставленными собаками. Вокруг собралась небольшая толпа. В отличие от других стендов заинтересованные покупатели не повышали голосов и не размахивали руками, а внимательно смотрели и изредка тихо переговаривались, подмечая плюсы и минусы каждого кобеля или суки. Заводчики же всячески расхваливали своих псов, упирая на их окрас и чемпионские титулы. Туристы и детвора фотографировались поодаль с добродушными хаски и обнимали огромных лохматых маламутов. Не взирая на строгие запреты, собак пытались накормить всем — от горячего стейка до липкой карамели, вынутой украдкой из кармана. 

И, как обычно, особое внимание привлекали щенки — пушистые, косолапые, не по годам серьезные. У девушек всех возрастов и детей они вызывали бурю эмоций и восторга.

— Ты только посмотри!

— Какой хорошенький!

— Мам, давай купим!

Карл выпустил чужую руку и направился прямиком к рингу.

— И где это ты потерял Мёвена, дружище? — знакомый заводчик широко улыбнулся и приветственно взмахнул рукой.

— Дома, — усмехнулся Карл в ответ. — Сказал, что у него аллергия на шерсть и повышенная чувствительность к снегу.

Обменявшись крепким рукопожатием, он опустился на корточки. 

— Не хотите завести собаку? Лучшие щенки от титулованных родителей... — раздалось сверху.

— Нет, спасибо. Не интересуюсь, — прохладно отказался Эсферо Конти и замолчал. 

Карл сосредоточился на сидящем перед ним кобелем. Снял перчатку и протянул к носу раскрытую ладонь, давая себя обнюхать. Провел ладонью по густой шерсти и заглянул в карие глаза. 

О нем Карл прочитал на сайте питомника. Высота холки, соответствующая стандартам, мощный костяк, сильные лапы и идеальная послушаемость, которую он продемонстрировал, выполнив все команды хозяина. Описание соответствовало действительности, а значит, помет будет здоровым. Заводчику Карл доверял на все сто — приобретенный у него Думле был надежным гарантом качества. 

И все же Карл не был уверен. Оглядев остальных псов, он разочарованно выдохнул — песочный окрас был только у этого.

— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Заводчик недовольно нахмурился. — Пойдемте в кафе, выпьем кофе и согреемся. Вы наверняка замерзли, — добавил Карл, обращаясь к Эсферо Конти.

Тот качнул головой, не то «да», не то «нет», но Карл не стал вникать. На этот раз, едва касаясь, сжал его руку и медленно направился к высоким флажкам с эмблемами местной закусочной, видимыми издалека.

Минуя лавку с сувенирами, Карл затормозил и обернулся:

— Не хотите посмотреть? Подарки из поездки родным или друзьям? Такого в аэропорту вы точно не купите.

— Пустая трата времени и денег.

Прозвучало обидно и чуточку спесиво — Карл ценил мастерство местных умельцев — но он вдруг проникся к нему сочувствием. Возможно, Эсферо Конти был одинок. С его работой совсем неудивительно. Не каждая выдержит бойфренда, который постоянно в разъездах и домой приходит только ночевать.

«Если вообще приходит», — подумал Карл, вспомнив е-мэйлы с распоряжениями, получаемые от Конти в три часа ночи.

***

В воздухе небольшого кафе висела белая дымка, смазывая четкость происходящего, — сказывались не слишком прочные стены и большое количество людей. Туда-сюда по тесному проходу сновали посетители. Высоко подняв горячие стаканчики с чаем или кофе, они боком пробирались к выходу или усаживались за стойку. Все столики казались занятыми — светлые и темные головы склонялись над тарелками, а на стульях, доставая рукавами до пола, висели яркие куртки. Но, оглянувшись внимательнее, они нашли пару свободных мест у окна.

— Позволите? — вежливо спросил Конти у сидящих девушек, указывая на свободные стулья рядом с ними. — Мы вам не помешаем?

— Нет, — улыбнулась одна из них и спрятала раскрасневшиеся щеки за огромной чашкой с горячим шоколадом. — Мы не против компании.

Эсферо улыбнулся в ответ и начал разматывать свой длиннющий шарф. Карл же воевал с застежками дубленки. Пальцы заледенели на открытом воздухе и почти не слушались. Когда все крючки и кнопки были побеждены, Карл прямо так, не снимая дубленки, плюхнулся на стул. Напротив, повесив куртку на спинку, элегантно опустился Эсферо Конти.

Расторопная официантка появилась сразу же, стоило им присесть.

— Суп из лосося и чашку чая с мятой, — не задумываясь, заказал Карл, зная все блюда их заведения наизусть.

— А вам? — обратилась она к Конти, протягивая прямоугольную картонку меню, запаянную в прочный пластик. — Посмотрите?

— Мне то же, что и моему спутнику, — ответил он. — Только вместо чая черный кофе, без сахара.

Молчание повисло над их столиком ненадолго.

— Так вот, про курортную зону на горе, — продолжая прерванный разговор, обратилась к подруге черноволосая красотка с губами, выкрашенными ярко-алой помадой. Ее волосы блестели, то и дело привлекая взгляд. — Я слышала, работы скоро будут закончены.

— Это хорошо? — ненавязчиво вмешался Конти. Сложив руки перед собой, очаровательно ей улыбнулся.

— Конечно! — с вызовом ответила она. — Сноуборд и лыжи — что может быть лучше?

— Дурное это дело, девонька, — обернулся к ним морщинистый старичок из-за соседнего столика и кивнул Карлу. Они были знакомы — старожил из соседней деревеньки. «Без ведущей собаки все твои усилия псу под хвост», — смеялся он, когда Карл только начал собирать свою упряжку. — Не лыжи, конечно. А то, что гору тревожат.

Вторая подруга хмыкнула. Весь ее вид говорил «предрассудки и ересь». Карл глубоко вздохнул и опустил тяжелую ложку в принесенный ему суп. 

Сейчас, во время мирового прогресса и высоких технологий, не осталось места для легенд и поверий. В детстве отец часто рассказывал ему их, водя по горам и передавая свои знания. Некоторые заставлял заучивать наизусть, некоторые вдалбливал как шутки-прибаутки. 

Карл не раз убеждался, что приметы их гор работают. Что-то было в этих знаниях — то ли многовековые наблюдения, доказательства которых потерялись со временем, то ли и впрямь чуток от шаманства или колдовства. Но, входя под сень леса, он чувствовал себя спокойнее, соблюдая маленькие ритуалы: коснуться мохнатой варежкой сосны на опушке, поблагодарить Гору, что отвела беду.

Карл промолчал. Он обещал себе не вмешиваться, пока у него есть такая возможность.

— Расскажите получше, — учтиво обратился к старику Конти. — Что именно вас смущает?

— Да не слушайте вы его! — вмешалась сидящая рядом с дедом бабка — его супруга. Махнув платком в сторону замолчавшего деда, возмущенно добавила: — Окончательно помешался. Везде видятся заговоры и клевета. Ешь лучше! — бросила она деду и уткнулась в свою тарелку.

— Жаль, — Эсферо Конти подпер рукой щекой и оглядел зал. К принесенному заказу он так и не притронулся. — Может, кто-нибудь продолжит? — мягко предложил он.

Карл заметил, что в любой непонятной или тупиковой ситуации тот всегда принимал благожелательный вид. Из его голоса исчезали требовательные нотки и появлялось дружеское участие.

— Вы журналист? — вновь обратив на него внимание, игриво поинтересовалась черноволосая.

— Только сегодня и только для вас, — улыбнулся Эсферо Конти и достал диктофон. — Для полноты картины, не возражаете? Итак, ваше мнение относительно нового горнолыжного курорта?

Услышав их беседу, к разговору присоединилась большая часть посетителей и обслуживающий персонал. Они смело добавляли свое и отчаянно спорили, отстаивая свои мнения.

— Зато клевые телки появятся! Не чета местным. Такие, как эта!

— Эй! — возмутилась черноволосая, когда парень с выкрашенными пестрыми волосами и в расстегнутой куртке указал на нее. — Да я, между прочим!.. Я! — Она покраснела, мучительно подбирая ответ. — Перебьешься! — наконец фыркнула и сложила руки на груди.  
— Дурное предзнаменование! — голосил из дальнего угла подвыпивший мужик. За сидевшими была видна только съехавшая шапка и кружка, которой он размахивал над собой. Остальные старики почтенно помалкивали, словно находились на похоронах.

Карл старательно прятал смех.

Эсферо Конти полностью слился с толпой. В простом фиолетовом свитере с белыми полосами на рукавах и теплом комбинезоне он казался обычным заводилой, душой компании. Хамелеон, меняющий окраску и подстраивающийся под окружающих. Может, в этом был секрет его успеха?

— Плюсы: современное снаряжение и круглосуточные спуски, увеличение доходов за счет туристов, — под одобрительные кивки Конти обобщал названные посетителями положительные стороны.

— Новые фотосессии и близость к природе, — выкрикнула женщина, сидевшая за столиком в компании мужа и сына.

Эсферо Конти кивнул ей, соглашаясь, и, указав на парня с цветными прядями, с улыбкой добавил: — И новые знакомства.

Тот раздулся от гордости и подмигнул черноволосой. Та невразумительно пробурчала что-то.

Карл задумчиво рассматривал Конти, неторопливо попивая чай и катая на языке горячую терпкую свежесть. Эсферо Конти не хватало дирижерской палочки. Он спрашивал, задавал уточняющие вопросы и подбадривал запнувшихся, словно руководил разномастным оркестром, давая выступить сольно то треугольнику, то духовым. Каждый инструмент звучал четко и ясно, а в целом их голоса доносили полную картину происходящего вокруг действа.

— Э-э-э... Из минусов, я думаю, что...

Вдруг Конти, слушавший очередного рассказчика, застыл.

Его взгляд не отрывался от чего-то за окном несколько долгих секунд, а потом он резко отвернулся и прикрыл растопыренной ладонью лицо, словно закрываясь от слепящего солнца. Карл не успел отреагировать, только поставил чашку на блюдце. 

— Извините, продолжайте, пожалуйста, — вернулся к разговору Конти.

***

Проснулся Эсферо от того, что все тело затекло и ужасно ломило.

«Опять заснул на кушетке с документами», — мелькнула мысль и тут же сменилась едким страхом — он уловил низкое, едва слышное гудение и вибрацию, а еще разум заволокло осознанием неправильности происходящего.

Эсферо резко поднялся. Одетый полностью, от куртки до сапог, он сидел на разложенном пассажирском сидении работающего внедорожника.

Голова была тяжелой, веки закрывались, но мозг, привыкший к моментальной реакции, уже проснулся. Эсферо вгляделся в окружающий его полумрак. В лобовое стекло виднелось серое небо с размытыми полосами рассвета.

На смену паники пришло хладнокровие и четкий анализ. Он в машине — не своей, но знакомой. Эсферо всмотрелся в безделушку, болтающуюся под зеркалом заднего вида в виде отпечатка собачьей лапы, и события вчерашнего дня стали всплывать в его памяти. 

Щенки, сувениры, разговор в кафе и два человека, один из которых, по данным Эсферо, должен находиться в абсолютно другом месте.  
Стало очевидно — он заснул по дороге обратно. Неужели сам не заметил, как отрубился? В это легко было поверить. Слабость после перелета, бессонных суток и от обилия свежего воздуха брала свое. 

Он еще раз посмотрел на улицу, прикоснувшись ладонью к холодному стеклу. Вместо уютного коттеджа напротив почты, где он сейчас должен бы находиться, он увидел совсем другой дом, не менее знакомый.

Надо было разобраться, почему он ночует здесь и почему этот чертов Фацер не отвез его туда, где он должен был быть.

Эсферо решительно заглушил мотор, вынул ключ зажигания из личины и, отщелкнув дверной замок, распахнул дверь.

Сирена сигнализации заорала так, что первым желанием было захлопнуть дверь обратно, чтобы прекратить этот невыносимый вой. В вольерах в унисон завыли собаки, расцвечивая пасторальную картину раннего утра новыми красками.

Эсферо едва слышно выругался себе под нос и решительно выбрался из машины, напоследок грохнув дверцей так, что звук получился похожим на оружейный выстрел.

Раздражение прогнало сон, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Он уверенно взлетел по ступенькам и уже занес было руку для стука в дверь, как она тут же распахнулась.

— С добрым утром, — сладко зевнул Фацер прямо ему в лицо. — Проснулись?

И посторонился, пропуская его в уютное тепло своего дома.

— Доброе, — сухо поздоровался Эсферо, мгновенно ощутив свое дыхание, сдобренное ароматом нечищеных зубов, и поморщился, представив, как выглядит после ночевки в автомобиле. — Почему я спал там?

— Вы тяжелый, — насмешливо улыбнулся Фацер и сложил руки на голой груди, потерев ладонями предплечья. — Разбудить вас у меня не получилось. А носить на руках до дивана я не нанимался, уж простите.

— Я не про это, — небрежно отмахнулся Эсферо, с трудом отрывая взгляд от бугристых мышц, двигающихся под бледной, без единого волоска кожей. — Почему возле вашего дома, не возле моего?

От собственной формулировки Эсферо скривился. Все же сейчас не время любоваться мужественным погонщиком, будто сошедшим с ежегодного календаря журнала «Аттитюд». Надо было вытрясти из него детали.

— Я хотел выгрузить вас у вашего, — Фацер махнул рукой и пошел в глубь дома, приглашая за собой. 

Эсферо помедлил и все же быстро скинул ботинки и куртку в прихожей, оставив на шее шарф. Только сейчас, в отопленном помещении, он понял, как сильно замерз. 

Зайдя на маленькую кухню, он прислонился к косяку у входа. Фацер, стоя к нему спиной, включал газовую конфорку и мягко толкал коленом бока крутившейся возле его ног собаки.

— Но, видите ли, на мой стук никто не открыл. А стучал я немало, уж поверьте. Не выгружать же вас прямо на крыльце, перед морозной ночью. Я, знаете ли, не настолько негостеприимен.

Эсферо равнодушно посмотрел на Фацера, обернувшегося к нему на несколько секунд. Усмехнувшись, тот вернулся обратно к кухонному столу и фильтру с водой.

— Господина Коркунова не было дома?

— За те два часа, что я простоял у почты? Определенно нет, — хмыкнул Фацер и спросил: — Завтракать будете? 

— Спасибо, пожалуй, откажусь, — помешкав, ответил Эсферо.

— Тогда вам придется подождать меня, если не хотите прогуляться до деревни прямо сейчас в одиночестве, — заявил Фацер и мягко добавил: — Но вы можете принять душ, пока я буду есть сам и кормить своих собак. А потом я могу вас проводить, чтобы вы убедились сами. Могу одолжить вам чистые носки и другие вещи.

— А ваш партнер не будет против? — не удержался от колкости Эсферо, ехидно выделив голосом «партнер», чтобы сомнений в том, что он имеет в виду, не осталось.

— Мой сосед, — не остался в долгу Фацер. — Не будет.

Эсферо потер ладонью лицо. Страшно хотелось принять душ — кожа, затянутая многочисленными слоями одежды, зудела и просила свежести и влаги. А еще лучше — раздеться и залезть под мягкое одеяло часов на десять-двенадцать. С теплыми воздушными струями, идущими от плиты, вскипающего чайника и самого Фацера подкрадывалась дрема и апатия.

— Спасибо, с удовольствием, — как можно вежливее произнес он, встряхнувшись. 

Расслабляться было нельзя — ему еще предстояло разобраться в том, что тут происходит.

***

Он послушно, словно привязанный, поднялся вслед за Фацером по крутой лестнице на второй этаж. Рыжий пес остался ждать их внизу — видимо, туда животных Фацер не пускал, и Эсферо одобрительно кивнул.

Минуя пару дверей, Фацер толкнул третью по счету и переступил порог, одновременно щелкнув выключателем. Ожидая яркого света, который тотчас ударит по глазам, Эсферо прижмурился и шагнул следом.

Но вопреки его ожиданиям, в комнате появился тусклый уютный желтоватый полумрак. Приглядевшись, он увидел, что по периметру так светятся маленькие лампочки, искуссно спрятанные под притолокой.

Фацер направился к шкафу в углу комнаты, а Эсферо с интересом осмотрелся по сторонам. 

Смятая постель, ноутбук на маленькой тумбочке у изголовья, немногочисленные фотографии в рамках и разномастные кубки и ленты на книжных полках. 

«Наверняка собачьи», — коротко усмехнулся Эсферо.

На стенах разместились несколько картин, явно написанные одной и той же рукой. Что-то в манере письма показалось знакомым, словно он уже видел работы этого художника раньше. Эсферо присмотрелся — хоть он и пробыл в этой глуши не так долго, на них явно были изображены здешние места. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

— Сами рисуете? — небрежно спросил он.

Взгляд наткнулся и прилип к застывшим лопаткам и замедлившимся движениям Фацера. Он попал в точку, но в какую?

— Отец, — взяв себя в руки, небрежно произнес тот и распахнул дверцу шкафа. — Рисовал. Выбирайте.

Понятно. Эсферо подавил легкий укол совести и заглянул внутрь. 

На полках ровными рядами лежала одежда — джинсы, майки, футболки и термобелье отдельной кучей. Аккуратно свернутые по парам носки в специальном отделении и нижнее белье. Джемпера от знаменитых кутюрье висели на вешалках и — Эсферо покосился на Фацера: он никак не ожидал увидеть — в самом углу висел деловой костюм, запаянный в чехол. Одежда была не слишком дорогой, но и не дешевой.

Эсферо размышлял, откуда у этого отшельника деньги, когда Фацер спросил:

— Выбрали что-нибудь?

— Да, спасибо. — Эсферо подхватил штаны и футболку, лежащие сверху, достал пару свернутых носков. — Я компенсирую вам расходы...

— Можете просто кинуть в стиральную машинку, — фыркнул тот. — Не усложняйте. А носки я вам дарю.

Он промолчал.

Фацер проводил его до дверей ванной комнаты, показал, где включается свет и прочие мелочи, и удалился.

Эсферо защелкнул маленький жестяной замок и присел на краешек ванной, пустив воду. Два набора зубных щеток, две бритвы, два шампуня и геля для душа на разных полочках — неужели Фацер не врал, и они с его приятелем и правда всего лишь соседи?

Медленно раздевшись и бросив свои вещи прямо на полу, он шагнул под струи горячего душа и чуть не застонал от удовольствия. Тонкие струи скатывались по уставшей промерзшей коже и дарили отдых и покой.

Легкая дымка вновь заволокла сознание Эсферо, пока он ленивыми движениями намыливал голову и тело. В голове медленно крутились события прошедшего дня, и он понял, что вновь засыпает. Прямо так, стоя в чужой ванной.

Сжав челюсти, он выкрутил вентиль холодной воды на полную. Не хватало еще здесь утонуть.

Постояв для верности еще пару минут, он, лязгая зубами, быстро выбрался из ванной и начал яростно растираться огромным мягким полотенцем. Голова стала свежей и совершенно пустой.

Быстро натянув выбранные вещи, он сжал ладонями локти и съежился, согреваясь. Протер влажным полотенцем запотевшее зеркало и, недовольно сморщившись, разобрал пальцами мокрые пряди, придавая им нарочито-небрежный вид.

Где бы он не находился, он должен выглядеть представительно.

***

Когда он спустился, на кухне негромко ворчало радио. Женский голос зачитывал новостную ленту и сводку погоды.

Фацер крутился как заводная марионетка, снуя по собственной кухне одними и теми же заученными маршрутами. Открывал холодильник, доставал из него контейнеры и складывал в походный рюкзак.

— Великовато немного, — резюмировал Фацер, внимательно оглядев его с головы до ног.

— Вы куда-то собираетесь? — спросил Эсферо, усаживаясь за стол. Одежда была просторной, но ощутимых неудобств не причиняла.

— Сегодня я целый день в горах, возможно, и завтра. Прогнили деревянные мостки, — пояснил тот. — Если соберетесь осмотреть окрестности или посетить стройку, то обратитесь к Калеву. Он знает дорогу и границы, дозволенные туристам. 

Эсферо нахмурился. 

Постепенно возвращались воспоминания о случайной встрече на ярмарке. Теперь еще и Фацер уходил в горы. Навряд ли совпадение.   
Какова вероятность, что горы — всего лишь предлог? 

— Пожалуй, все же мне кофе.

Тот, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

— И завтрак, — мстительно добавил Эсферо и широко улыбнулся возмущенно подскочившему Фацеру.

***

— Вчера было то же самое. Поэтому я и отвез вас к себе, — сообщил Фацер, придерживая лямку рюкзака.

Тяжелая дверь дома была заперта и явно снаружи. Эсферо приблизил ухо к толстому полотну двери. Внутри было тихо. 

На требовательный стук никто не отзывался, хотя барабанил он будь здоров. И даже Фацер внес свою лепту, пару раз внушительно ударив кулаком в выкрашенный красной краской косяк.

Достав ключи, Эсферо подышал на них. Пока они дошли пешком от дома Фацера, те замерзли и прилипали друг к другу и к кожаным перчаткам. 

«На машине или, в крайнем случае, на собаках будет быстрее», — упорствовал Эсферо, сидя на стуле в чужой кухне.

«Ни машина, ни, тем более, собаки в горы не поднимутся. Небольшая разминка нам не повредит», — не сдавался Фацер и все же выиграл этот спор.

Вставив кое-как ключ в замочную скважину, Эсферо попробовал повернуть его. Безрезультатно, засов не сдвинулся с места. Понадобилось несколько попыток и помощь Фацера, чтобы, наконец, открыть дверь.

Внутри было тихо и пусто. Пройдя в гостиную, Эсферо не нашел на журнальном столике оставленный им рабочий ноутбук. Впрочем, как и папки с новым отчетом. 

Он точно помнил, что оставлял их здесь. 

Быстрым шагом он поднялся на второй этаж. Комната, в которой он расположился, была прикрыта, и в ней все было без изменений. На первый взгляд. 

Эсферо рывком раскрыл шкаф и вытащил дорожную сумку. Как он и предполагал, холодея в душе, ни первых отчетов, ни флешек — ничего не было. Их аккуратно изъяли.

Коркунова не было тоже.

— Мне нужно в лагерь, — заявил Эсферо стоявшему на крыльце Фацеру.

— Проблемы? — поднял брови тот.

— В лагерь, — прищурился он. — И быстро.

***

Они шли долго. Если на джипе Эсферо вместе с Коркуновым добрались до лагеря за двадцать минут, то сейчас они потратили около часа. 

Эсферо, психанувший в начале их пути, постепенно успокоился и настроился на привычный рабочий лад — «сначала тщательный анализ, потом четко выверенное действие». 

Фацер, идущий рядом, молчал, погрузившись в собственные мысли. Его уверенные шаги успокаивали. 

Наконец, они вышли к лагерям. У гринписовцев было собрание: громкий женский голос что-то говорил в рупор и его дружно поддерживали остальные. За палатками были видны одни только силуэты. 

Из палаток же ученых, наоборот, не доносилось ни звука.

На широкой дороге, ведущей к подножью, стояли Гросс и кто-то из гринписовцев. Заметив их, Гросс приветственно поднял вверх правую руку.

— Чудики те еще, — сказал он, когда Эсферо приблизился. Фацер остановился позади него. — Но тоже люди. Пришлось одолжить им пару пакетов чая и грелку.

Эсферо указал головой на палатки ученых. 

— Господин Коркунов?

— Пройдемте, — заспешил Гросс.

Внутри палатки в том же кресле сидел Коркунов, словно никуда и не двигался со дня приезда. Он, закинув ногу на ногу, неторопливо листал отчет. Возле него на пластмассовом столике лежали и ноутбук, и флешки.

Эсферо уставился на него в упор.

— Душевные люди, — негромко проговорил тот, переворачивая лист. — Такую работу проделали.

Стоявший рядом Калев смущенно кашлянул в кулак и подлил в его термокружку кипятка.

— Достаточно, — проконтролировал Коркунов, игнорируя Эсферо, и вернулся к отчету.

Эсферо молчал и не вмешивался, хотя желание стукнуть кулаком по столу и процедить «Какого черта тут происходит?» поднималось яростной волной из самой глубины. 

Но годы работы с Коркуновым и стальная выдержка давали о себе знать. Он сам обратит на него внимание, когда посчитает нужным. А до этого момента лучше не встревать.

— Молодость всегда тянется к молодости, — наконец произнес Коркунов, бросая колкий оценивающий взгляд. — Ей присущи недопустимые ошибки. Нет ничего лучше старой закалки. — Коркунов отпил чай и внимательно посмотрел на Эсферо. 

Калев окончательно смутился, его старческое лицо пошло розовыми пятнами.

Эсферо непонимающе нахмурился. Рядом замер Фацер. 

— Ваши указания, господин Коркунов? — спросил Эсферо. 

— Возьмите отпуск. Когда вы в последний раз в нем были? Посмотрите, какая здесь природа, а воздух! Я вижу, вы нашли тут новых друзей, — протянул тот. — Одобряю, одобряю.

— Если я вам здесь не нужен, не лучше ли мне вернуться в главный офис и поддерживать связь оттуда? — уточнил Эсферо, игнорируя развязный тон. 

Происходящее ему сильно не нравилось. Что-то здесь происходило, что-то важное, что ускользало от его понимания. 

— По-моему, я предельно ясно выразился, — добавив металла в голос, ответил Коркунов, отвлекшись от отчета. — Мы возвращаемся через четыре дня. Отдохните как следует. Выполняйте.

Эсферо, помолчав, засунул руки в карманы и быстрым шагом вышел из палатки. 

— Душевные люди, — раздалось из-за спины, когда полог опустился. — Душевные.

***

Тонкие хлопчатобумажные перчатки, которые Карл взял специально для работы, от мороза не спасали. Положив новую доску и как следует укрепив ее в пазах, он потер ладони друг о друга и, прислонив ко рту, подул в них. На мгновение стало теплее, но как только он отнял их от лица, так холод тут же украл невесомое тепло, словно его и не было.

Он потрогал рукой следующую доску, смел с нее налипший снег и скривился — тонкая трещина змеилась по центру, грозя в будущем превратиться в серьезную проблему. Карл оглянулся через плечо — главное, чтобы досок, приготовленных еще осенью, хватило на замену. С наступлением зимы мост через ущелье промерз, и старые ступени пришли в негодность, треснув по краям или, как здесь, в середине. В следующий четверг должна прибыть группа, и в их планах было разбить кэмпинг неподалеку. Этот мосток входил в их экскурсионную программу, и Карлу нужно было приготовиться. Если он брался водить группы, то всегда делал это серьезно и с полной ответственностью. Горы шутить не любят, а пока его люди здесь — он отвечает за их безопасность.

Укрепив доску, Карл невольно обернулся и тут же себя обругал. Пусть болты легко поддавались гаечному ключу, а веревки, связывающие деревяшки между собой для дополнительной страховки, не утратили своей крепости — отвлекаться от сложной работы не следовало. Если он поспешит, то не задержится дольше обычного и вернется домой уже сегодня.

Но гора, возвышающаяся за его спиной, нависала, напоминала о себе густой тенью и уводила мысли в сторону. Карлу казалось, что он чувствует злобный взгляд, сверлящий спину между лопатками. Но, оглядываясь раз за разом, видел только скалы и снег. 

Теперь, думая о горе, Карл думал только о стройке. В его мыслях они шли рука об руку, и отделаться от этих мыслей Карл не мог, как бы он не старался.

Он с самого начала сомневался в этой затее. 

«Слишком мягкая почва!» — заволновался он, услышав в местной таверне сплетни о грядущем строительстве. И никак не ожидал звонка от некоего господина Коркунова, предложившего сотрудничество. 

«Мне нужно увидеть разрешение на строительство», — первым делом потребовал Карл. 

Получив по е-мэйлу копии документов, он отправился с ней в органы местного самоуправления.

«Почему бы и нет?» — пожал плечами Марабо, местный чиновник, большой и грузный мужчина, выдавший разрешение. — «Пускай строят».

«Но с таким проектом зданий и сооружений это невозможно!» — возмутился Карл. — «Моя дипломная работа была посвящена особенностям рельефа и почв местных гор. Я знаю, о чем говорю».

Тот устало посмотрел на Карла и подпер оплывшую щеку рукой. 

«Современные технологии не стоят на месте», — Карл почти услышал непроизнесенное им «ребенок». — «Ты, как дипломированный специалист, должен об этом знать. А корпорация, желающая устроить здесь комфортабельный курорт, обладает неограниченными возможностями».

Теперь, вспоминая о словах Марабо, Карл думал о возможном подтексте и о том, что не было ли это предупреждением старого усталого чиновника ему, лезущему не в свои дела щенку.

Но отставка Эсферо Конти не шла у него из головы. Именно так предложение Коркунова об отпуске и выглядело со стороны. И, судя по лицу окаменевшего Конти, он не ошибся. Будь на их месте любые другие личности, Карл не придал бы словам Коркунова никакого значения, но у подобных людей подобные игры в большой чести — двойные слова, тщательно продуманные поступки, полезные связи и знакомства. Карл предпочитал не иметь с ними дел.

Но старая пословица сработала и на этот раз — его коготок увяз, когда он принял предложение Коркунова. А теперь... В голове почему-то всплыло лицо спящего на пассажирском сидении Конти, освещенного редкими всполохами проезжающих мимо машин, — теперь он увяз в этом деле по уши.

Отложив гаечный ключ, Карл поднялся с корточек и повернулся к горе лицом. Солнце, поднимающееся из-за вершины, слепило глаза, а снег вольготно белел на острых выступах.

Тихая, безветренная погода. Затишье перед бурей.

***

— Вы ко мне зачастили. Переезжайте жить, что ли, — вяло огрызнулся Карл, увидев на пороге Эсферо Конти. Он только что вернулся и не успел толком ни переодеться, ни разобрать рюкзак, как раздался стук в дверь.

Увидев промелькнувшие в глазах Конти смешинки, Карл мысленно отвесил себе пинка и стал судорожно искать ответ, если услышит сейчас: «Спасибо, я с удовольствием воспользуюсь вашим предложением».

Но тот только улыбнулся и спросил:

— Давно вернулись? — с любопытством подняв бровь и без разрешения проходя в прихожую. — Мне необходим компьютер, ноутбук, планшет — что угодно и выход в Интернет, — ультимативно закончил Конти.

— Все это есть на почте, не нужно было так далеко идти, — проворчал Карл со вздохом. 

— Там полно ненужных глаз, — терпеливо пояснил Конти и окинул его холодным взглядом, будто вносил коррективы в ту графу, куда заносил свое мнение об умственных способностях Карла. 

Раздавленным отстранением, как ожидал Карл, тот не выглядел. Наоборот, челюсти были сжаты весьма воинственно и весь его вид говорил о том, что он не успокоится и будет искать любой выход из внезапно обрушившейся на него опалы. Он уверенно разувался рядом с вешалкой, куда уже пристроил свой пуховик и шапку. Словно знал, что ему не откажут.

— Пойдемте, — выдохнул Карл.

Он действительно устал — прогулка на лыжах до мостка и обратно, работа на морозе и собственные мрачные мысли. Сил спорить с нахальным гостем у него не было.

Он приглашающе махнул рукой и поднялся на второй этаж, зная, что Конти последует за ним. Распахнул дверь собственной комнаты и подхватил с тумбочки ноутбук: 

— Берите. — Карл протянул ему требуемое, и, как только Конти сжал свои пальцы на матово поблескивающей крышке, отступил и завалился на кровать. — Располагайтесь, хоть здесь, хоть на кухне, хоть в гостиной. Можете устроиться у Мёвена, но вряд ли он будет вам рад. Все, что угодно, только не мешайте мне отдыхать.

Ему было глубоко наплевать, что будет делать дальше Эсферо Конти. Работа в горах всегда отнимала много сил, и сейчас он мечтал только об одном — не просыпаться до самого утра. 

Не вставая с кровати и игнорируя внимательный взгляд, он стянул с себя свитер и носки, бросив их прямо на пол. Потом отправил в общую кучу влажную от пота футболку. Джинсы Карл малодушно решил не снимать, а душ принять завтра.

Он натянул на плечи мягкий плед и с вызовом уставился на Конти.

Тот лишь пожал плечами, невозмутимо отодвинул стул и уселся за его компьютерный стол здесь же. Пальцы шустро застучали по клавиатуре, и на экране замигали окошки с паролями. 

«Спать», — мысленно приказал себе Карл, закрывая глаза. 

Но сон ускользал, а слух ловил каждый звук, кажущийся слишком громким: мягкий перестук клавиш, шорох одежды и едва слышное чужое дыхание. Ощущение постороннего в комнате было раздражающим и слишком явным. 

Карл сдался и открыл глаза. 

За окном было совсем темно. Свет от монитора освещал профиль Конти голубоватым неестественным цветом, делая кожу того бледнее, а черты — еще тоньше. 

«Красивый», — с неподдельным восхищением вдруг подумал Карл и едва не застонал. 

«Пока молчит и не лезет, куда не следует», — мстительно додумал он, но вышло не слишком убедительно. 

То, что Конти не отправился в ближайший бар заливать несправедливое отстранение, а продолжил за спиной начальства и без его ведома рыть то, что кажется подозрительным, Карла восхитило. Кажется, они похожи куда больше, чем это могло показаться на первый взгляд, пусть и признавать это было не слишком приятно.

Конти откинулся на спинку стула и сцепил руки за головой.

— С чего же начать? — скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал Карл. 

На экране из-за его плеча Карл видел куски таблиц и спутниковые снимки гор. 

— Начните с очевидного: с гор, — вырвалось у него.

Конти оглянулся, удивленно глядя на Карла, словно он совсем забыл о его существовании.

— Вы слишком привыкли сидеть на заднице в своем офисе, — внезапно разозлившись, хрипло выдохнул Карл. Откинул одеяло и сел на кровати, опустив ноги на холодный пол. — Вы не видите дальше собственного носа. То, что нужно вам, — внутри, не на поверхности.

Конти смотрел на него, не мигая. Потом наклонился и дотронулся своей рукой до его предплечья. По коже тут же побежали мурашки — она казалось ледяной после касаний нагревшегося от его же тела пушистого пледа.

— Помогите мне, Карл, — мягко попросил Конти. 

Карл смотрел в темные глаза напротив, не отрываясь, и чувствовал себя падающим в глубокую кроличью нору.

***

Пронзительные желтые глаза Думле, развалившегося на крыше будки, внимательно следили за каждым его жестом. Остальная свора лежала рядом, не бегая вокруг и не играя, словно чувствовала напряжение, разлитое в воздухе.

Карл хмуро досыпал корма в собачьи миски и молча вышел из вольера. На сердце было неспокойно. 

Вторя его настроению, погода хмурилась тоже — небо заволокло мрачной серой пеленой, сквозь которую тускло светило солнце. Надвигалась буря, по радио весь вечер и утро повторяли штормовое предупреждение.

— Предупреди спасателей, что уходишь в горы, — посоветовал молчавший до этого Мёвен.

Он стоял, привалившись к ограде и засунув руки в карманы синей куртки.

— Еще вчера, — ответил Карл, избегая прямого взгляда. Говорить совершенно не хотелось. — Присмотри за собаками.

Мёвен кивнул, а Карл вдруг вспомнил подколку Конти, выплюнутую с целью разозлить. «Партнер», «сосед» — все это было не то. Друг, пожалуй. Или единственный близкий человек, который был у Карла.

Карл поддерживал его, когда тот расстался с хорошенькой официанткой, на которой собирался жениться. Мёвен ни словом не обмолвился о неудобствах, когда Карл притащил к ним в дом заезжего туриста, с которым у него вспыхнул бурный роман. И никак не прокомментировал такое же внезапное его исчезновение после.

Вот и сейчас он молчал, хотя Карл прекрасно знал, что он не одобряет его задумку. Карл и сам ее не одобрял, но оставить Конти одного почему-то не мог.

Вещи для похода казались неподъемными и в рюкзак складывались слишком медленно. Карл подолгу рассматривал каждую из них и убирал, только убедившись в ее нужности. Он собирался за двоих, ответственность нес тоже за двоих. Предчувствия нашептывали неприятности, мешали, не давали сосредоточиться рукам.

Даже если бы Карл и предложил перенести вылазку на другой день, ничего бы не вышло. Чему быть — того не миновать. Произошло то, чего боялись местные старики, — гору разбудили. 

Собравшись, он вышел из дома, не попрощавшись, и, не оборачиваясь, пошел по знакомой тропе. Монотонные движения и знакомые до каждой веточки места успокаивали.

Деревенька еще спала в такую рань, и на улицах было тихо и пустынно. Только снег скрипел под ботинками, и легкий мороз пощипывал щеки. 

Увидев знакомый силуэт на ступеньках почты, Карл не удивился.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он.

Судя по взгляду Конти, тот добрым его не считал. Он серьезно хмурился, разглядывая тяжелые снежные облака.

— Мы должны вернуться как можно раньше, — предупредил Карл. — У нас нет времени на долгие прогулки.

***

Шагая к горе, Карл размышлял о том, что скажет Конти, когда увидит их такое многообещающее строительство. Говорить ничего заранее он не стал. Зачем? Пусть сам все увидит собственными глазами.

У подножия идти стало труднее — исчезли расчищенные дороги и остались только тропки, протоптанные гринписовцами и рабочими, и широкие колеи от техники и автомобилей. И снова появилось ощущение, словно кто-то смотрит ему в спину, прожигая насквозь.

Палаточный лагерь Гринписа, как и деревушка, дремал, не желая высовывать носа за пределы палатки, пока солнечные лучи хоть немного не нагреют воздух.

Карл потянул носом ледяной воздух и закашлялся, прикрывая рот толстой руковицей. Было слишком холодно и слишком сильно пахло надвигающейся бурей. 

«Марианна наверняка уже спряталась в доме», — с теплотой подумал Карл, стараясь ступать как можно тише.

Привлекать внимание к их прогулке он не хотел. Конти, видимо, был того же мнения — шел молча, подстраиваясь под его шаг и не задавая никаких вопросов.

Минуя яркие холмики палаток, Карл прислушался. Разноголосый храп, легкое гудение трансформаторов со стороны палаток ученых, свист ветра. Ничего необычного.

До тропы, уходящей вверх, оставалось совсем немного. 

Карл резко обернулся и всмотрелся в серую предрассветную мглу — ему показалось, что он услышал легкое «вз-з-з-з-з», как будто кто-то расстегнул полог. Конти замер рядом, потом бесшумно повернулся, проследив за его взглядом, и уставился в полумрак.

Слушая дыхание стоявшего рядом Конти, Карл считал секунды и всматривался до рези в глазах, пытаясь уловить движение и понять, кого они разбудили.

Но вокруг было тихо и пустынно. 

— Ветер, — одними губами прошептал Карл, больше успокаивая себя, чем своего спутника. — Или кто-нибудь пошевелился во сне.  
Тот помедлил и кивнул, переступив с ноги на ногу. Без движения тело начало коченеть на сильном морозе. 

Карл кивнул в ответ, развернулся лицом к вершине и зашагал вверх по тропе, стараясь краем глаза держать Конти в пределах обзора. Не хватало только потерять его на подходе.

Гора перед ними темнела высокой, неприступной стеной. Над ней нависли грозовые тучи, а плотный туман скрывал верхушку. Карл передернул плечами:

«Мрачное зрелище». 

Впервые в жизни он поднимался на высоту с тяжелым сердцем. 

Камень-ориентир, обычно спрятанный под снегом зимой, а летом скрывавшийся в травах, сейчас лежал на поверхности и казался расколотым на несколько частей. Молодые сосны, пропитанные ярким солнцем и выдубленные северными ветрами, на прикосновение ладони отозвались не тягучим приветливым теплом, а отстраненным холодом. 

Карл натянул рукавицу обратно и поморщился. Все было против них, словно они вот-вот переступят точку невозврата. Поправив рюкзак и проверив рацию, Карл махнул замешкавшемуся Конти рукой:

— Пойдемте, не отставайте. 

Он решительно поднимался вверх. 

«Всего лишь предрассудки», — успокаивал сам себя. — «Ты просто не хочешь туда идти и не хочешь видеть, во что превратили прекраснейший склон горы. Отсюда и предчувствия, и дурные знаки».

До предполагаемой бури у них было еще предостаточно времени. И, если повезет, либо она обойдет их стороной, либо они спустятся вниз до ее начала, — вот, во что Карл хотел сейчас верить.

Колючая проволока опоясывала приличную площадь и уходила вдаль, насколько хватало глаз. «Осторожно! Идет строительство!» — предупреждали желтые ленты. На синих табличках, расставленных в нескольких местах, были указаны контакты фирмы-застройщика и ее подрядчиков. 

На большом стенде, закрывавшем почти весь обзор, был нарисован такой курорт, каким его хотели видеть все: пологие склоны, яркие крыши, аккуратные домики, ленточки, флажки, фонарики. Мечта любого отдыхающего. 

— Вы здесь были раньше? — спросил Конти, оценивая рекламу.

— До строительства был, сейчас у меня нет пропуска, — ответил Карл, умолчав, что при желании всегда можно найти дыру в заборе. Или полюбоваться в бинокль с ближайшей вершины, дождавшись, когда солнце поднимется за спиной и линзы не забликуют ненароком.

На огороженной территории стояла полнейшая тишина. Насколько он помнил, рабочие начинали с раннего утра, чтобы закончить до зенита солнца, вызывающего слепоту и прижигающего открытые участки кожи. Но Карл промолчал. Отсутствие рабочих было им на руку.

Конти хмурился. Видимо, он тоже знал расписание работы своих сотрудников. Пробормотав под нос ругательство, он широко зашагал, обгоняя Карла, и направился прямиком к посту охраны.

Сунув почти под нос заспанному охраннику, вышедшему на стук, свое удостоверение, Конти прошипел:

— На рабочем месте вам спать запрещается, — и раздраженно мотнул головой, указывая на огороженную территорию: — Где рабочие?

Охранник молчал и сонно хлопал глазами.

— Собирайте вещи, вы уволены, — бескомпромиссно заявил Конти и, отодвинув плечом, зашагал вглубь отгороженной территории, поднырнув под опущенный шлагбаум.

— А это?.. — заикаясь, спросил обескураженный детина, показывая рукой на Карла.

— Карл Фацер. Со мной! — отрезал Конти, и Карлу вдруг стало смешно: Конти позвал его, как он сам подзывает зазевавшихся на прогулке псов.

Подавив желание громко тявкнуть в ответ, решив, что Конти не оценит шутки, Карл поспешил следом, пряча в воротник широкую улыбку.

Но стоило пройти несколько сотен метров, как поднявшееся было настроение растаяло, как первый осенний снежок, а сильный порыв ветра подтолкнул в спину, едва не сбив с ног. Поваленные деревья, ранее мешавшие выветриванию, лежали рядами, накрытые брезентом. 

Карл горестно прицокнул — судя по спилам, некоторым елям было больше полсотни лет. Он натянул сорванный потоком воздуха капюшон обратно и зашагал рядом с Конти плечом к плечу.

Такой разрухи и запустения Карл давно не видел. Они то и дело натыкались на ямы: то совсем маленькие, то больше похожие на огромные котлованы. В них, помимо покореженного грунта и набившихся камней, виднелись карстовые залежи. Все вокруг буквально вопило о том, что местность для застройки непригодна.

Но строители кое-как умудрились поставить подъемники. Те кренились и заваливались в разные стороны, как компания подвыпивших развеселых друзей, бредущих утром из таверны.

Под полиэтиленовым полотном то тут, то там торчали фундаментные плиты, а строительный мусор, не успевший свалиться вниз, летал по территории, гонимый бушующим ветром. 

Кроме них и сонного охранника, оставшегося у КПП, больше никого не было.

Опустившись на деревянную скамью возле заброшенной бытовки и сняв рюкзак, Карл пожалел, что не курит. 

Вчерашние работы, треволнения и сегодняшний подъем окончательно вымотали его. Разреженный воздух затруднял дыхание, и Карл почти позавидовал выдержке Конти. Тот с каменным лицом обходил все, заглядывая в каждую бытовку и не забывая снимать на телефон. 

— Пора возвращаться! — прокричал Карл, приставив ладони рупором ко рту. 

Утро уже наступило, но наползавший туман все сильнее скрывал Конти, делая его едва различимым. Тот стоял на склоне, предназначавшемся для горнолыжников, и внимательно что-то рассматривал внизу. 

Тот кивнул, сделал знак, что услышал, и пошел к нему. 

— Подождите! — раздался голос сбоку, и Карл от неожиданности вздрогнул. 

Подхватив рюкзак, поспешил к Конти — лучше оказаться поближе к обладателю пропуска, если тот недотепа все же вызвал подкрепление, иначе проблем потом не оберется.

К ним торопливо кто-то подходил. Карл с удивлением узнал фигуру Гросса, выступившую из тумана.

Конти выпрямился, его лицо приобрело то же пытливое выражение, как когда он впервые заявился к Карлу. Похоже, ученого сейчас ожидал допрос не на одну сотню вопросов.

— Не уходите, — жалобно попросил Гросс и обернулся, нервно кусая губу, словно чего-то опасаясь.

— Вы можете прокомментировать происходящее здесь? — официально поинтересовался Конти так, словно они встретились в эфире теленовостей, и вокруг было не угробленное строительство, а уютная студия с мягкими креслами и прожекторами.

Если бы в такую ситуацию попал Карл, первое, чтобы он сделал — схватил ученого за грудки и начал трясти, пока тот не выложил бы всю правду.

— Я давно хотел вам рассказать, — одышливо начал Гросс и виновато добавил: — Увидел вас утром и пошел следом, как только смог.

— Тогда я вас внимательно слушаю. Начните с ярмарки и вашей встречи с нашим конкурентом и закончите тем, что я вижу сейчас, — подсказал Конти. 

Карл недовольно заворчал. Чутье, немного притихшее от всего увиденного, подсказывало все громче: им надо убираться с горы как можно скорее. Все разборки и выяснения деталей подождут — надвигается буря.

Резкий порыв ветра заставил покачнуться на ногах и хлестнул в лицо поземкой. С неба начали падать тяжелые плотные хлопья снега.  
— Три минуты, — жестко отрубил Конти и, схватив Гросса за плечо, потащил того в сторону.

Из-за поднявшегося ветра слышимость была почти нулевая. Карл смог разобрать сквозь свист только: «не хотел», «вы знаете», «всё», «деньги». 

Ситуация была ясна как день — Гроссу предложили крупную сумму, достойную ученого такой величины, чтобы получить разрешение на строительство и фальшивые заключения. И стоило ради этого терять драгоценные минуты?

Карл открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, и вдруг увидел, как Гросс вздрогнул, взмахнув руками, и начал заваливаться набок. То, что разлетевшиеся вокруг него брызги — не снег, Карл понял лишь мгновение спустя, когда все вокруг запестрело, зацвело алыми каплями. 

Конти смотрел на него огромными глазами, и Карл увидел кровь на его лице. Голова, прикрытая капюшоном с меховой опушкой, фиолетовая куртка — все было покрыто пятнами крови. 

Конти дернулся, что-то прокричал и побежал обратно к горнолыжному склону. 

В чем дело, Карл понял не сразу — он не сразу заметил небольшие фонтанчики снега, взлетающие по обе стороны от несущегося стремглав Конти. И только когда такая лунка хлопнула возле него, он осознал — в них стреляют.

Времени на раздумье не было. Карл бросился следом за Конти, уже скрывшегося за краем обрыва, молясь всем богам, чтобы туман и ветер сбил прицел неизвестным или неизвестному стрелку.

Подскочив к обрыву, Карл на секунду замешкался. Круто вниз уходили длинные полосы и следы от ног. 

«Разбился?» — мельнула мысль, но между деревьями мелькнули светоотражающие полосы. — «Жив!» — с облегчением выдохнул Карл и прыгнул следом.

Скатившись кое-как, проскользив последние метры боком, Карл подхватился на ноги и, не отряхиваясь, рванул под защитную сень деревьев.

***

— Так проходят все ваши командировки? — спросил Карл, стараясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. 

Он догнал Конти метров через семьсот от опушки и теперь осматривался, соображая, где они и каким путем лучше вернуться к людям. 

— Судя по тому, что за вами не тянется кровавый след, сами вы не ранены? — спросил Карл, надеясь услышать подтверждение.

Но Конти даже не посмотрел на него: стоял, привалившись к дереву, и вытряхивал из одежды и обуви снег. Потом присел на корточки, набрал пригоршню снега и начал счищать с рукавов и груди кровавые полосы, размазывая их еще больше.

— Хватит, — хрипло попросил Карл и пояснил вздрогнувшему Конти: — Оставьте ее в покое, так только хуже.

Бросив тяжелый взгляд, тот ничего не ответил. 

— И да, я тоже в порядке. Спасибо, что спросили, — ощерился Карл, взбешенный упорным молчанием.

Конти посмотрел на него, не мигая. Глядя на то, как подрагивали его ноздри и как щурились его глаза, Карл готовился услышать, как минимум, самую отборную грязную ругань. Стресс надо было снять не только ему.

Но вместо крика он услышал громкий хлопок, прокатившийся по низине эхом. Птицы испуганно снялись с насиженных ветвей и закружили высоко в небе. 

Они оба, как по команде, заворожено уставились туда, откуда раздался звук. К ним быстро приближалось усиливавшееся с каждой секундой шипение, сопровождаемое оглушающим треском. Словно кто-то сначала поджигал, а потом ломал огромные спички.

У Карла задрожали ноги. Он уже слышал такое однажды. 

Заорав «Бежим!», он в два прыжка оказался рядом с Конти и схватил его за руку. Холод ладони обжог, но Карлу сейчас было не до того. Он рывком поднял его с корточек и потащил за собой.

Их настигала лавина. 

Деревья и кусты задерживали ее, рассекали, но совсем ненадолго, и она сметала все на своем пути. 

«Быстрее, быстрее», — стучало в висках Карла. 

Если они не успеют, то их ждет незавидная участь: либо быть погребенными под снегом, либо придавленными деревьями.

Они бежали, с трудом преодолевая толстый наст и оскальзываясь на незаметных под снегом корнях сосен, удерживая друг друга от падения. Резко сменили курс, когда рядом с ними, совсем близко, сошел снежный поток, раскидывая по сторонам мелкие комья снега вперемешку с землей. 

Впереди замаячил просвет, но Карл не обольщался. Снег снижал видимость, путал и прятал знакомые ориентиры. Все, что ему оставалось, — полагаться на собственную интуицию и опыт. Все, что сейчас было важным, — холодная ладонь в его руке. Карл знал: если отпустит, то Конти не выберется, не выживет один в горах.

***

Пламя разгоралось плохо. Сырые дрова шипели, дымили, но Карл был терпелив. Он подсовывал все новые и новые куски бумаги и щепки по бокам, не боясь обжечься, и дул, направляя огонь на неподатливые поленья. Оставалось надеяться, что труба маленькой печки в хижине на перевале ничем не забита и цела. 

Эту крохотную лачугу Карл помнил, хоть был в ней всего несколько раз. Вдалеке от основных троп, она почти не пользовалась спросом, и он заезжал сюда совсем редко.

Огонь заплясал все уверенней и уверенней, и Карл, наконец, с облегчением выдохнул и прикрыл створку.

— Скоро станет теплее, — обернулся он к Конти, замершему у маленького мутного окошка. — Располагайтесь.

Тот не пошевелился, продолжая стоять статуей, и Карл вздохнул. Всю дорогу Эсферо Конти молчал, кивком соглашаясь на все предложения, словно шарнирная кукла.

«Нам надо добраться до ближайшего перевала».

Кивок.

«Поспешите, нам надо успеть до бури».

Кивок.

«Потерпите, осталось недалеко».

Кивок.

Карл выругался и, поднявшись на ноги, обвел взглядом скудную обстановку. 

Небольшая комнатушка, печка-буржуйка и поленница над ней в одном углу, топчан с серым матрасом и грубо сколоченный стол в другом и три колченогих табурета.

— Да уж, не «Хилтон», — буркнул себе под нос Карл и добавил громко: — Удобства во дворе. Только далеко не уходите, а то мало ли что.

Конти наконец-то отмер, оторвался от окошка и начал стягивать куртку.

— Еще не разошелся огонь, — закатил глаза Карл. — Подождите немного.

— Лавина была искусственной, — прослушав, выдохнул Конти. — Да?

Карл подавил желание схватиться за голову. Пока они шли сюда, он тоже думал об этом. Но сейчас главное было пережить бурю и выбраться к людям. Желательно — тем, кто в них не стрелял.

Но у Конти, похоже, были свои приоритеты.

— Они выстрелили в Гросса чисто, убили мгновенно. — Он смотрел куда-то мимо Карла, словно на стенке показывали интереснейшее кино. — Нас же погнали к обрыву как зайцев.

— Ветер усилился, не смогли попасть, — из чистого упрямства возразил Карл.

Конти растянул губы в жутковатой улыбке.

— Застреленный ученый и двое исчезнувших сотрудников — это одно. Три трупа с пулевыми ранениями — другое.

Он взмахнул рукой, сжал пальцами переносицу и зачастил:

— Лавину так быстро не организуешь, значит, они ждали. Вас, меня, Гросса? Или хотели похоронить под ней неудавшееся строительство, а мы попали в то же время случайно? Гросса устранили, потому что он знал подробности аферы, был ее участником с самого начала. — Помолчав, продолжил: — Калев! Калев и аспиранты! Тоже мертвы? Или будут потом настаивать на том, что все было в пределах расчетов, а лавина накрыла почти полностью достроенный курорт? Раскапывать же никто не будет! Свидетелей же не осталось, — запнулся он и тут же разразился громким смехом. — Форс-мажор!

Карл смотрел на его подрагивающие губы и думал, что, похоже, никогда не услышит криков Эсферо Конти. Анализ ситуации, как попытка успокоиться, был вполне в его духе, вот только помогал он мало. Конти затрясло, и он обхватил себя за предплечья, продолжая бормотать под нос.

Карл шагнул к нему, отстраненно подумав, что хорошая драка тоже сгодится, если он все же ошибся, и накрыл его руки своими.

— А вы случайно согласились мне помогать? Или так было задумано с самого начала? — Подняв свои невозможные глаза, Конти продолжил смотреть сквозь него и спросил: — Откуда у вас деньги на упряжку, снаряжение и содержание дома?

— Заработал, — выдохнул Карл, прижимаясь своими губами к его.

Тот подавился новым вопросом, застыл, но Карл был настойчив. Он целовал плотно сжатые губы, прихватывал их зубами и тут же зализывал, извиняясь за несдержанность и грубость. Гладил ладонями напряженные руки, плечи и шею. Спустился, с силой вжимая подушечки, вниз по спине и забрался пальцами под толстый свитер.

Тепло согрело озябшие пальцы, и Карл просунул руки еще дальше, комкая хлопковую поддевку и прижимая неуступчивое тело ближе к себе. 

Они были почти одного роста — лоб в лоб, глаза в глаза.

Мелкими поцелуями Карл прошелся по щеке, потерся об нее носом. Сквозь запах свежего снега и терпкого пота проступали нотки цитруса и ванили. От Конти до сих пор пахло лосьоном для бритья, хотя щетина уже начала проступать на скулах. 

Карл выдохнул:

— Расслабься. — И коротко лизнул у края глаза, прихватил мочку уха, чувствуя, как внутри зашевелилось жаркое и тягучее, словно патока, желание.

Конти наконец отмер, обмяк. Фыркнул, мотнув головой, ушел от щекотливого прикосновения и ткнулся губами в подбородок. Постояв так недолго, вздернул голову и прижался к губам.

Карл послушно открыл рот, подчиняясь движениям умелого языка, и выдохнул, чувствуя ответные объятия.

«Не ошибся», — мелькнула победная мысль и тут же забылась.

Целовался Конти напористо, жестко, навязывая свой ритм. Карл не стал противиться, только сжал его задницу, и, кося глазом через плечо, начал отступать мелкими шажками в сторону топчана. Ноги после сегодняшних забегов тряслись, и больше всего на свете Карл боялся грохнуться прямо на грязный пол.

Когда под колени уперся край матраса, Карл дернул Конти за плечо, меняя их местами, и навалился сверху, застонав от удовольствия.   
Острые зубы прихватили нижнюю губу и Карл, ойкнув, отпрянул.

— Куртку! Сними! — безапелляционно приказал ему Конти между частыми хриплыми вздохами.

Карл усмехнулся, чувствуя, как утекают неловкость и опасения. Поудобнее оседлал худые бедра и неторопливо потянул змейку, расстегивая ее до конца. Замешкался, выпутываясь из рукавов.

Но Конти ждать не хотел. Расстегнув его ширинку, приспустил трусы и огладил пальцами головку вставшего члена. Карл гортанно выдохнул, проглотив готовый сорваться стон, и подался бедрами вперед, толкаясь в прохладные руки. Отбросил, не глядя, куртку на пол. Упираясь локтями в матрас, он перенес вес на руки и прижался губами ко лбу Конти.

Тот завозился под ним, расстегивая собственные штаны, а Карл неторопливо целовал его в нос, глаза и щеки. Чуть улыбнувшись, поцеловал в губы неторопливо, глубоко, нежно. До полного выдоха, до нехватки воздуха и ярких пятен под веками.

Когда к собственному члену притиснулась гладкая поверхность чужого, Карл застонал и уткнулся лбом в матрас над плечом Конти. 

Тот сжимал их вместе и дрочил им также, как целовался — рвано, быстро, почти также жестко. Карл чувствовал себя рыбой, рывками вытаскиваемой на берег. Перед глазами все плыло от удовольствия, а в паху скручивалась тугая пружина. 

— Подожди, — выдохнул он, боясь и не желая оказаться за гранью слишком быстро. Перехватил чужой кулак, остановил на середине движения. — Не торопись.

Конти смотрел на него затуманенными глазами, явно не понимая ни слова, что только что он произнес.

— Я хочу... — прошептал он. Его рука мелко вздрагивала под пальцами Карла, силясь продолжить начатое.

Карл зажмурился, готовый кончить в ту же секунду. Он скатился с Конти, рывком сдернул его штаны и белье до колен и обхватил губами крупный член. Плавно опустил голову до конца, уткнувшись носом в лобок, и начал движение обратно.

— Еще, — застонав, вскинул бедра Конти. В волосах Карла запутались сильные пальцы, надавили вниз, глубже. — Еще.

Карл сжал губы и увеличил темп, подчиняясь настойчивым прикосновениям. От резких движений свитер беспрестанно съезжал вниз, и Карл, зарычав, ладонью сдвинул его выше, скомкав в кулаке. Конти глухо, непрерывно стонал, бессвязно бормоча что-то на незнакомом языке, и все чаще подкидывал бедра.

Горячая вязкая жидкость ударила в нёбо, обожгла горечью язык, и Карл перехватил Конти под поясницу, замедляясь и сглатывая. Затем огладил бедро и выпустил обмякший член изо рта, накрыв его ладонью и пристроив свой лоб сверху.

Конти теребил волосы на его затылке, массируя кончиками пальцев, а Карл млел от прикосновений, хоть челюсть и болела с непривычки, а член, прижатый к ноге Конти, ныл.

Не выдержав, Карл потерся пахом и глухо застонал.

По плечу забарабанили пальцы, потянули наверх.

— Ты — нет? — невнятно просипел Конти.

— Что? — Карл поднял голову, не расслышав.

Тот откашлялся и хорошо поставленным голосом, но все еще не открывая глаз, переспросил:

— Я спросил, успели ли вы кончить, господин Фацер, пока отсасы...

— Заткнись! — Карл рванулся вверх, наваливаясь на ухмыляющегося Конти и зажимая ему рот. — Иначе у меня все упадет. Твои вопросы до добра не доводят.

На лбу Конти прорезалась морщинка, а улыбка под ладонью увяла. Карл про себя чертыхнулся.

— Прости. — Он поцеловал его лоб и губы, отвлекая. — Дурацкая была шутка.

— Нет, — выдохнул Конти. — Не была.

И впился поцелуем в начавшего было возражать Карла. 

Губы Конти двигались то напористо, сминая обветренную кожу, то мягко и нежно, больше касаясь дыханием, чем языком. Рука же, хозяйничавшая в паху Карла, жила противоположной жизнью — быстрый темп в противовес медленным ласкам и щекочущие, едва ощутимые касания в момент, когда зубы рвали до боли и крови.

Карла кидало то в жар, то в холод. Он уже не понимал, где больно, а где — слишком хорошо. Все слилось в сплошную волну удовольствия. Конти глотал его стоны, не давая до конца ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и хрипло уговаривал его на все том же певучем языке, что-то ласково шепча на ухо в редкие моменты передышки. 

— Эс...феро, — выдохнул Карл на самой грани. — Фэро...

Навалился всем телом, вжимая Конти в матрас, и кончил на подтянутый живот. 

Последней связной мыслью была мысль о дровах, которые неплохо было бы подкинуть, а потом Карл провалился в спасительный чернильный сон.

***

Тело ужасно гудело, в ноги словно впились тысячи мелких иголочек и настырно покалывали, усиливая и без того неприятные ощущения. Голова не поднималась — затекшая шея категорически отказывалась поворачиваться.

Карл с трудом приоткрыл тяжелые, будто налитые свинцом веки.

Первое, что он увидел, — приоткрытую печную заслонку, бросающую оранжевые всполохи теплого света на дощатый пол. 

«Догадался подкинуть», — с благодарностью подумал Карл, найдя взглядом возле окошка знакомый силуэт.

Эсферо Конти стоял, накинув его, Карла, куртку на плечи, и задумчиво смотрел на прихваченное инеем стекло. Вытянул руку и сосредоточенно соединил две протертые пальцами точки тонкой линией, начертив ее ногтем.

Похоже, отсутствие пижонской ручки и ноутбука Конти перетерпеть мог, а вот не думать и отложить решение стоящей перед ним задачи на более подходящий момент — нет. 

Карл усмехнулся. 

Кто бы ни строил козни против Эсферо Конти и его кампании, Карл ему не завидовал.

***

— Карл!.. Карл... Фацер, — проскрежетало откуда-то снизу. 

Женский голос, помехи, шипение. Карл, поморщившись, машинально пошарил вокруг себя по грубой ткани прохладного матраса.

— ...цер, — прошебуршали снова.

И Карл окончательно проснулся.

Он подскочил и дернул за откинутый клапан валяющийся на полу рюкзак, затаскивая его на постель. От сна и усталости не осталось и следа. Руки судорожно распускали шнурки, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до источника звука.

Шорох и треск стали громче, отчетливее. Сквозь сильные помехи до них пытались дорваться. Карл, наконец, расстегнул карман и достал рацию.

— Я слушаю! — прокричал он и кинул быстрый взгляд в растаявшее и немного запотевшее окно: снег хоть и шел, но в умеренном количестве. 

На душе стало легко — спасательная служба не подвела. Совсем скоро их отсюда вытащат и не придется тащиться через занесенные глубоким снегом предгорья и равнины. Осталось только направить их корректно к месту их убежища.

— Координаты приняты. Ожидайте вертолет, — проинформировал все тот же женский голос и отключился.

Карл облегченно выдохнул и негромко засмеялся, прикрыв рукой с рацией рот, — им чертовски повезло. Спасатели организовали их поиск сразу по наступлении бури и отказу рации — он слышал ее мягкий щелчок отключения после непродолжительных помех. 

Карл потянулся, широко, со вкусом зевнув, и поднялся с кровати. Где-то в рюкзаке был чай и даже пара пакетиков быстрорастворимого кофе. Много времени у них нет, но чтобы выпить по кружечке — найдется.

— Нас заберут в течении получаса, — сообщил Карл сидящему на колченогом табурете Конти.

Сейчас, при дневном свете, тот выглядел неважно: темные синяки под глазами, уставшее осунувшееся лицо, растрепанные волосы.  
Карл потер выступившую щетину — сам он вряд ли выглядел лучше.

— Знаете кого-нибудь из службы спасения? — серьезно спросил Конти.

Карл пожал плечами. Их штаб располагался в ближайшем городке, и он сталкивался с ними только по работе, иногда в барах, но по именам знал всего нескольких из них.

— Вряд ли нас выкинут из кабины на высоте, — неловко пошутил Карл и наткнулся взглядом на фиолетовую куртку Конти, так и валявшуюся на полу там, где тот ее бросил. Засохшие бурые полосы потемнели и отчетливее выделялись на фактурном нейлоне.

— Мне нужно, чтобы нас сразу доставили к Коркунову, — твердо заявил он. — Если мне дадут телефон спутниковой связи, то выяснить, где он находится, мне не составит большого труда.

— Вы знаете, что произошло? — Карл указал в сторону брошенной куртки.

— Думаю, что да, — кивнул Конти, и Карл понял, что он не рисуется сейчас. У него действительно есть догадки и доказательства.

— И ее, кстати, тоже надо будет забрать с собой, — добавил Конти, даже не пошевелившись. 

Карл вздохнул, присел на корточки и начал сворачивать пропитанную кровью куртку в тугой рулон. Он постарается выполнить просьбу Конти. Чем быстрее все это закончится, тем будет лучше для всех. 

***

Эсферо стоял в своей комнате, задумчиво подбрасывая в ладони ненужные уже флешки и прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся снизу. 

Тяжелые шаги Коркунова, тусклый обреченный голос Калева, бормочущий на разные лады: «Я все вам расскажу, все» и редкие восклицания кого-то из студентов: «Но мой диплом!» и «Мы думали, вы знаете о затруднениях».

С момента последних событий прошли всего сутки, а не неделя, как ему казалось. Он толком не успел распаковать свои вещи, а теперь собирал их обратно. 

Он подбросил флешки на ладони еще раз и убрал их в боковой карман. Задерживаться здесь больше ему не хотелось.

Подхватив сумку и не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь, он спустился по лестнице в наполненную людьми гостиную. На чистом когда-то ковре теперь темнели большие грязные лужи от ботинок собравшихся. 

Коркунов не отрывал телефон от уха, договариваясь с властями и специальными службами. На стуле посреди комнаты, выпрямив спину и опустив глаза, сидел мертвенно-бледный Калев. 

Студенты жались к стенам и вели себя тише воды, ниже травы. Один натягивал на пальцы рукава свитера, словно хотел исчезнуть в нем целиком, другой хмурился и мрачно поглядывал исподлобья.

Эсферо вздохнул. Они оба оказались замешаны в чужих интригах не по своей вине. Он мог бы им даже посочувствовать, не будь сам на их месте.

 

«Ваше честолюбие, Эсферо, сыграло мне на руку», — поприветствовал их Коркунов, когда вертолет спасателей приземлился на выровненной площадке, недалеко от поселения. — «Вы снова оправдали мои ожидания».

И Коркунов довольно усмехнулся в усы.

«Вам не нужны подробности?» — хрипло спросил Эсферо, шагнув навстречу.

После увязывания воедино всех тонких концов и ниточек, он чувствовал себя так, словно все ручки резкости и громкости выкрутили на полную. Лопасти вертолета рассекали воздух за спиной, поднимая мелкое крошево снега, а улыбка Коркунова казалось слишком довольной и самовлюбленной.

Эсферо еле сдерживался, чтобы не зажмуриться и не потереть болящие глаза.

«Да какие там подробности», — похлопал его по плечу Коркунов. — «Вы с господином Фацером и Гроссом пошли осматривать ранним утром объекты строительства. Кто же знал, что Калев настолько расстроится, что их обман раскрыт?»

И он повернулся к стоящему за плечом Эсферо Фацеру:

«Большое вам спасибо, Карл. Я понимаю, это тяжело — стать свидетелем убийства. Но вы же, как сознательный гражданин, подтвердите слова моего сотрудника, Эсферо Конти, что господин Калев вышел из себя и застрелил несчастного Гросса?»

Эсферо стоял молча, глядя, как за спиной Коркунова двое гринписовцев внушительных размеров придерживали под руки побледневшего Калева, и думал, что Фацер сейчас все испортит.

«Боюсь, я немного испортил вещдок, пытаясь оттереть с него кровь», — тихо, с расстановкой произнес Эсферо. — «Но он сейчас лежит в рюкзаке. И я, безусловно, расскажу следствию все, что поможет раскрыть это преступление как можно скорее».

«Чудненько», — просиял Коркунов. — «Так что скажете, Карл?»

«Да», — с ненавистью выплюнул тот. — «Я подтвержу все, что посчитает нужным сказать господин Конти».

«Замечательно», — казалось, еще немного и Коркунов раздуется от радостного предвкушения. 

— «Вы слышали, Калев», — обернулся он к ученому. — «У нас есть свидетели, и вам не остается ничего другого, кроме одного — сотрудничать с нами во всем. Если не хотите, конечно, получить лет двадцать тюремного заключения или пожизненное».

Эсферо последовал за Коркуновым, который, сделав знак охранникам, зашагал к машинам, припаркованным у края вертолетной площадки. За стеклом одной из них он разглядел испуганные лица аспирантов и еще несколько человек из охраны.

Эсферо внимательно пригляделся к тем, кто вел под руки едва переставляющего ноги ученого. В немытых, заросших и обветренных лицах он с трудом узнал телохранителей Коркунова, по его же словам, переведенным в другие подразделения фирмы еще два месяца назад.

И изо всех сил сжал зубы, чтобы не заскрипеть ими — Коркунов провел его, как мальчишку.

Распахнув дверь джипа, Эсферо схватился за нее рукой и, помедлив, оглянулся. 

На плечи Фацера, оставшегося на вертолетной площадке, кто-то из спасателей накидывал плед. Матово блеснула в тусклых солнечных лучах протянутая фляжка, которую тот медленно подносил ко рту.

Эсферо поправил рукав желтой куртки и забрался в теплый салон автомобиля.

У каждого из них своя жизнь и своя работа, личное — только во вред.

 

Эсферо неторопливо снял с вешалки свое пальто, игнорируя чужую куртку, которую он небрежно повесил на крючок по возвращении, — вездеход должен прибыть за ними через полчаса. 

Они возвращались раньше, чем через неделю, как им пророчили в начале поездки. 

Застегнув пальто и повязав шарф, Эсферо окинул взглядом гостиную и вышел на улицу. Вокруг открывалась все та же белоснежная идиллия с редкими вкраплениями коричневых оград и сонными оленями.

Входная дверь негромко хлопнула второй раз, и Эсферо спросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Вам не кажется, что вы заплатили слишком большую цену, господин Коркунов? Вы с самого начала знали о невыгодном строительстве.

Коркунов хмыкнул.

— Откуда? Зато вы выполнили свои обязательства в полном объеме. С моей стороны было бы самонадеянно подниматься на такую высоту, когда рядом есть такие молодые и выносливые специалисты, — отшутился он. — А собственная жизнь стоит очень дорого. Полагаю, теперь вы это понимаете и сами.

Эсферо поджал губы.

— Все было спланировано изначально: и эта поездка, и мое отстранение от дел?

Коркунов на секунду задумался.

— Так или иначе, мы все остаемся в выигрыше. Наша служба безопасности получит информацию о всех сотрудниках, контактировавших с Калевом и его группой, и знавших об афере. Все связи и выходы на конкурентов. Местные же могут не волноваться о горе — после оглушительного провала вряд ли кто-нибудь захочет развернуть здесь строительство в ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

Он усмехнулся и добавил:

— Но, если вас это немного утешит, то позвольте сказать, что мне было бы очень жаль потерять такого ценного заместителя, как вы.

***

Вездеход приехал ровно в оговоренное время. 

Эсферо окинул беглым взглядом длинную улочку и тут же одернул себя. Фацеру нечего здесь было делать. 

Первыми в салон залезли телохранители с безвольным Калевым, следом скромно уселись у окна студенты. Эсферо удобно расположился посередине напротив них. Внутри царила знакомая полутьма, дававшая отдых глазам.

Заработал мотор, но Коркунов не спешил залезать внутрь. Он стоял чуть поодаль и смотрел вдаль, на горы.

— Вы что-то забыли? — выбравшись наружу, спросил Эсферо и подошел к нему.

Хотелось поскорее добраться до аэропорта, подремать в кресле комфортабельного самолета пару часов, а потом поймать такси и как можно скорее добраться до дома. Хотелось туда, где выдыхаемый воздух не превращался в облачка пара, а жизнь пролетала в бешеном ритме без права на долгие остановки.

— Когда я увидел заказ на строительство в этих местах, то не поверил своим глазам — места моей молодости, — Коркунов чуть улыбнулся. Легкая грусть мелькнула на его лице. — Горы имеют свойство притягивать нас. И даже если мы забываем о них, они все еще о нас помнят. 

Он обернулся к нему и серьезно продолжил:

— Кто-то справляется с этой ломкой, а кто-то бросает все и возвращается навсегда. Вам тоже предстоит испытать это, Эсферо.   
Коркунов замолчал и, спрятав ладони под мышками, передернул плечами. Словно он запоминал или, наоборот, вспоминал что-то важное.

Эсферо проследил за его взглядом — безоблачное небо, заснеженные горы, яркое солнце, заливающее светом извилистые верхушки, и едва различимые контуры деревьев. Именно туда, не отрываясь, смотрел Коркунов.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что купленная на ярмарке картина местного художника... — вздохнул тот, очнувшись от своих грез. 

Эсферо вздрогнул. Последний кусочек паззла со щелчком встал на место. Именно этот пейзаж на большом холсте висел в кабинете Коркунова. Руку именно этого художника он узнал в доме Фацера.

— Пойдемте, — поторопил его Коркунов, залезший на подножку вездехода. — У нас еще полно дел. Нам предстоит великая чистка!

Эсферо согласно кивнул. Череда увольнений начнется, как только Калев заговорит, и у них впереди еще много забот, включая объяснения со взбешенными инвесторами курорта. 

Последний раз окинув поселение взглядом, Эсферо замер на мгновение. Где-то далеко, в горах, ему послышался собачий лай и крики погонщика. Он встряхнул головой и решительно забрался в вездеход.

Вряд ли он когда-нибудь еще сюда вернется. У него нет на это причин.


End file.
